In Zod We Trust
by PoolHero
Summary: Come witness my rise to godhood, my legend. As I tear through obstacles, and bring down gods from their high places making them kneel before me. As I raze the very heavens, as I take my fate into my very own hands! DCEU transmigration reincarnation fic. Pseudo SI as Kryptonian.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 _Thoughts of other characters_

"[Talking to AI]"

* * *

 **A VERY VIOLENT LAZARUS.**

* * *

I was suspended in a fluid of some kind, I felt it being dragged upwards and then bursting open.

' _I SUCCEEDED_!' was the first thought that came to me when I opened my eyes. Bright lights instantly assaulted my vision causing me to periodically blink. Shapes,forms, sizes and colours gradually coming into focus with each blink. My body felt wet, a cluster of unintelligible sounds reached my ears. I could move my limbs but not in the way I wanted to, my body felt like it didn't have the muscle memory to fully respond to me. Or maybe it just didn't have the capacity to. I hoped the body I got wasn't severely damaged. Yes I understood that I took over another beings body and to tell you how we would have to delve back to some aspects of my previous life.

* * *

My previous life was one full of extraordinary accomplishments, but I still looked for more because I wanted to be more than just a man, I wanted to advance, transcend and move up the pyramid of existence and if I could, I would help my race do the same. I was a genius with an insatiable desire or maybe I was just a man seeking the truth.

Now imagine what I went through when I found out that I had an incurable brain tumor, I nearly broke down right there. After everything I've gone through, everything I had accomplished, everything I had done, I would die. I mean I did think about death from time to time. But having it knock on my door, was entirely different, so much so that it nearly drove me insane. The fact that nothing matters after I die. The fact that death would be the end of the story. An afterlife? I wouldn't put all my cards on it, hoping that one even exist. I refused my so called "fate". And I went against it with all I had, I wholeheartedly threw myself into metaphysical research. Research about the soul, about the brain and it's interaction with what we call the mind. Research on the preservation of the consciousness, I involved myself in spiritualism and meditation and its effects on the conscious mind. I put all my energy into finding a way to escape death. I did things….so many things that would seem morally wrong depending on some perspectives. But I was just trying to survive, to live. It may not justify my actions but I'm not exactly looking to be justified or saved. My life is in my hands. This is a dog eat dog world, only the fittest survive. And survive I did.

/*/

I can't remember the process I went through to retain my mind even when I was in soul form. The whole process was erased from my memories. I don't know how neither do I know why. I know I died on a in my lab after strapping myself to the surgical bed, I remember that there was a lot of blood around me. But I can't remember why.

Upon death, My soul was sucked into a wormhole filled with a flux of colours and shapes that defiled existence, my mind was almost driven insane, I was on the brink of madness but some sort of protective aura was wrapped around my soul. It felt like hell, as the passage was increasingly trying to squeeze my soul, to make me forget myself, to lose all the things I worked so hard to achieve. The protective aura was gradually decreasing as well. I didn't reach the end of the tunnel. The aura bore a hole through the side of the passage sucking my soul through it. Leaving the tunnel I experienced the meaning of the word soul rending pain. Unimaginable, unbearable pain… I thought that my very existence would end then and there. But once again the protective aura saved me from such torture. Drifting through the ever expanse the protective aura around my soul was rapidly depleting. I encountered a impenetrable barrier of sorts, again and again I tried to go through it but failed. There was a momentary weakening of the barrier. It wasn't caused by me but I made sure to capitalize on it, using the last of the aura I pushed through the thick boundary walls, against so much resistance I pushed and pushed and pushed, slowly and steadily I move through the barrier. The protective aura already dissipating, I found myself inside the enclosed space.

A small soul came into view. A soul that would periodically dim and then brighten.

Approaching it as it did me I touched the soul and a piece of it was absorbed into me. Filling me with pleasure. There was no warning as we got into a battle of survival we knew that only one of us could exist the smaller soul was tenacious, it had so much willpower and although I was tired I wasn't going to lose out when it comes to survival. The battle was drawn out as we went at each other. Waiting for a chance I struck the soul the moment it dimmed. And I absorbed a large piece of it, providing nourishment to me. The soul seemed angered, it's light got brighter and brighter and it rushed at me but that was a stupid move as it dove right into my metaphorical jaws, I fully devoured it assimilating all of it into mine.

My soul was energised, the smaller soul provided sufficient nourishment and then some.

* * *

Thinking back through all that, I came to the deduction on why I couldn't remember the prerequisite process that led to me retaining my mind and having a protective aura. Parts of my soul was used to build and maintain the aura. And those parts held the essential memories concerning the process. Yes it was dangerous to not have a complete soul but I must have factored that in, Because by devouring the smaller soul I made up for the missing parts of mine. It allowed me to have so much of it, I don't know what to call it, it was life force or energy, it filled me and strengthened me. I can feel it course through my innermost being. I could feel it slowly sooth my mind.

I slowly drifted off back to sleep. I would acquire more info on my current situation later. For now, I just wanted to rest with my success still fresh in mind.

* * *

In the six years I had been born I had noticed one thing about krypton. It is gloomy, don't get me wrong, krypton is full of so much exotic plant and animal life. But the atmosphere of the environment seems spiritually gloomy.

It feels as though the planet is crying out to its unrepentant children, warning them of its impending death, but none seem to pay heed, the leaders in the council seem not to notice.

Or maybe it's just my world view, I mean it's not everyday you wake up to fiction becoming reality. I learned of that the first eight months after being born.

If hearing names like Jor-El or Lor-Van and on a planet called krypton doesn't do it for you, then the visible red dwarf sun should provide glaring evidence that you are on the birth planet of Superman.

I accepted my circumstances fairly fast, it's not like I could change anything by living in denial or ignorance or by panicking.

I'm sure anyone in my position would be pleased at the opportunity of becoming a potential superman. But that wasn't the case for me. See I would have been really happy if it wasn't for the fact that I and every other Kryptonian on this planet was going to die when it would finally explode. I just came from one death to get here and now all of that was going to be taken away from me by another death? No, I did what I do best and that was to think of a way to survive.

My name is Val-Zod, yes you guessed right, born into the house of the madman, General Zod. I don't know if he's my father, I didn't have any form of parental bond growing up, to me he was just the general, the leader of the warrior guild. All I know is that his genes and the ones of my mother(who I have never met) were used to create me. I wasn't even born through natural birth, I like countless other Kryptonians was born through the birthing matrix of the Genesis chamber.

I was bred with a specific role in mind, I was born to be a warrior and a leader. And everyday since my birth I was put through the process of becoming one. I would've succumbed to my birth role, if not for the maturity of my mind, I wouldn't just follow orders like sheep or like the other programmed at birth warriors, no I was me, I have my individuality and my freewill, my mind was too mature for it to take proper effect. They did see my brain activity but chalked it up to my unique biology. The effects of my genes on my physical body did show, I had a more advanced growth rate compared to the other warrior birth children, although I was 6 my body looked to be that of a 10 year old. I believed it to also be an after effect of the life-force on my physical body contained. My Kryptonian body even without receiving the radiation from a yellow sun is way more advanced that my previous earthly body. My senses are so much more Sharper, my physiology the pinnacle of health, and I was trained on how to control and properly utilise it.

I was trained and trained and then trained some more to ingrain their teachings into my very being(I have the scars to prove it) I actually did enjoy training, and making myself stronger and more skilled, I always sought to advance myself.

I found out that I(my body) could soak up all things related to combat allowing me to learn faster and become increasing skilled on experience, the guild members were elated at that, so much so that higher staff granted me access to the Kryptonian archives, with the order that I shouldn't look at parts I wasn't granted access to. You see the thing is if their programming had functioned like it should or if I had succumbed to my birth role then I would've done exactly that, but no and since I didn't, I learned all I could from the archives. Warriors did only what warrior should do or were told to do, as a warrior it was forbidden to learn what thinkers did in their guild, that was left to thinkers and the scientists. But that didn't stop me from learning.

If I didn't say it before then I'll say it now, I am a genius and I don't know how but I know that the life force and my Kryptonian biology raised that to New levels.

Back to the archives.

Of course I learned to hide my access and later erase all traces of my "illegal" activities of accessing the "forbidden" files. Which provided the groundwork of my operation 'escape from krypton'. I was actually "caught" by Jor-El when I began accessing the files. It was part of my plan, I knew Jor-El would have what Kryptonians would term as heretical thoughts and meeting someone like me who refused to go along the path I was directed to would interest him.

The surprising part was that he approved of my nature to learn, he was proud that I instead of being conformed to a role wanted to choose my own path. Well such views were the reason he decided to have Kal-El born naturally and then sent to earth with the codex. He knew krypton was dying and he made a spacecraft for his son. I mean, he could have built many more spacecrafts than just one right? What of the other kids, was he just going to watch them die? He could've done something. Don't tell me that he was being suppressed by the council, if he could've build a spacecraft in Secret without them knowing of it, then he could've built more. Not enough time? The Man has a cult following of nerds and scientists that look-up to him as a god. I mean what do you expect the man is a scientific pioneer, a genius who provided krypton with amazing inventions.

A single word from him would get them all lined up and ready to work. I'm ranting I know.

See, what Jor didn't know was that he gave me the means to make my escape. And today was the day I execute my plans.

/O/

The thunderous sounds of blasts was heard all over Kandor. The colourful explosions of ships caused a rain of burnt metal scraps.

The coup began earlier today, I waited for the guards to be occupied before I left the guild.

I wore my slim exoskeleton above my house uniform. The exoskeleton was made by my very own hands. I made my way to my spacecraft.

Yes, I have a small spaceship. How did I get it? I hacked my way into the grid that registers all the ships and worked on from there. The thing that caused me so much pain was acquiring a phantom drive. Do you know what I had to go through?! A full 4 years just to get that damned drive. The process was so hard it's disgusting for me to think about it anymore. I don't want to recall the hell I had to go through just to get it, period! One thing I will say is that the physics governing the DC verse defies common sense, it is constantly changing and being broken. Most of Earth-Prime's(Origin Earth) physical laws make little to no sense here, they barely even act! I'm saying this now for the science bending bulshit that happens in the future will cause you to lose your mind if you try to make sense of it (I know I almost lost mine...twice). (*Maybe you already did*)

My spacecraft was a highly modified dropship with a phantom drive fitted to a hyperdrive engines. Everything in the ship was modified by my own hands.

The ship was thoroughly hidden.

I smiled as I approached the dark as night ship, it had parts sticking out of the exterior that looked Frankenstein-ish, protected cables and pipes formed a network through the rods and the body of the ship.

I let my guard down.

"Stop right there! Val-Zod! Do not take another step!" The voice of the guard rang through the area.

I slowly turned around to face him. Ah it's the bastard I never liked, he hated me and I him. There were two others next to him who also had their guns pointed at me.

"Dex-Ul, I can see that you're still following my footsteps" I responded with my arms in the air.

"Quiet! You disgrace, I always knew there was something about you that wasn't right. You're a traitor and I can't wait to see the punishment you receive from the general. You don't even deserve to have his blood!" what an edgy guy.

He turned to the guard on his left.

"Disarm and arrest him" the guard gave him a nod as he approached me.

"Don't try anything suspicious or I will be forced to use lethal means" he warned me. They were still looking down on my form. I guess they saw me as just a child.

I saw the nasty smile spread across Dax's face.

"Dex-Ul, do you want to know why I always called you an incompetent idiot"

I straightened my arms as the guard took out his reinforced handcuffs.

"You underestimate your opponents"

The moment his eyes left mine to look at my hands I made my move. A swift kick to base of his ankle destabilized his stance. An clean uppercut met his falling form dazing him. I wrapped my other arm over his exposed neck and turned him to face the other two, who have now begun to register the situation. I pulled out the side arm and pressed it on his head.

"Drop your weapons or he dies! Drop it now!" I ordered loudly.

"No you drop yours immediately, or will you just put yourself in bigger trouble"

"You must think I'm joking! I will splatter his brain matter over the ground if you don't comply!" I threateningly pushed the gun towards the guard's head.

 **Boom!**

' _Now'_

Using the distraction provided by the exploding ship that flew over us, I blasted the second guard down, I saw the energy blast headed for me I raised the first guard's body using it as a shield. The impact force drove us both back. I rolled around as soon as I hit the ground dodging another blast. I shot at Dex, impacting him on the leg causing him to drop his weapon as he screamed holding his mangled foot.

"Ah, damn you traitor. You will suffer the worst punishment. Wait please don't kill me! Please!" it's amazing how he goes from angry to begging with tears.

"Die with Honour, a good death is its own reward." I shot him in the chest, ending his agony. I barely felt anything after killing them. I know my genes had something to do with my ruthlessness but it was me or them plus I was raised in the house of Zod. Their principles and doctrines are with me even if I may not acknowledge it sometimes, I accept it as my heritage.(In Zod we trust, heh) When it comes to survival, I will choose myself. I didn't have the time to mull over my decisions.

I ran into the ship.

"[Welcome, Sir.]" Hope spoke in English.

Hope was my AI, I won't lie it wasn't as hard to make as I imagined it would be. Kryptonians were one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy. They contained a variety of AI's and methods to make them. I just made mine and added parts that would allow it to evolve, I took inspiration from various sources especially Iron-man's Jarvis, oh I also taught it English. What? I missed Earth OK, in heart...in soul I was still human.

"Hope, get the launch sequence ready"

"[Yes sir.]"

I secured myself into position, running checks throughout the ship, making sure everything was functional and ready to go. I looked at the coordinates once again, making sure it was the sol system of Earth.

"[Phantom drive online, ready for launch sir]"

I took one last look at Krypton and said my goodbyes. I already took all I could and most of them I would need. The shield panels slid into place. They would protect the ship and all its components.

I looked at the launch switch below the pulsating liquid gel interface.

' _Now or never'_

I pushed the switch.

 _~Vvvuzzzzmmm_

With a stifled roar the ship began to make it's ascend.

 _Beep beep!_ "Hostiles on our tail sir"

I knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing.

"Deploy defensive measures! Speed up the phantom drive ignition process" I didn't have weapons on the ship, I had to take them out so install other needed tech.

The blasts I couldn't dodge impacted the force fields surrounding the ship, causing a wild turbulence throughout the spacecraft.

"[Shields down to 15%]"

"Now would be a really good time to get out of here!"

"[Life support systems activated and fully functional. Phantom drive ignition in 3….2...1]"

With a soft zip through reality my ship disappeared from Krypton's atmosphere with a flash of blue light.

The phantom drives I had wouldn't be able to make an instantaneous trip to Earth's system. It should take about a year or two at most, then the hyper drives would kick in accelerating the ship through space.

* * *

I was dizzy trying to wake up from from my stasis state deep sleep. The sounds slowly began to clear up.

"[Si…r…Sir!]" I instantly shot up. I had gone into induced stasis state deep sleep to save up on energy, and to also not go mad from the solitude of my ship, I wouldn't really age much in such a state due to my body being kept in a stasis like state. I took account of my situation and responded appropriately.

"Hope, give me the report" I said focusing on the controls and stat screen.

"[We're breaching the Earth's Atmosphere sir]" I guess we're here.

"Good, commence atmospheric re-entry procedures" I said as I worked on the controls.

"[Anti atmospheric drag and heat shields deployed]"

The temperature in the ship slowly rose, as the ship shook due to the re-entry.

"[Ship temperatures stable. Stratosphere breached, altitude 30,000m decelerating]"

The shaking stopped as the temperatures stabilized.

"[Entering troposphere, altitude 2000m Activating retro thrusters, _beep_ thrusters unfunctional]"

"Dammit, activate all defensive shields at full power. Deploy emergency sails" I didn't come all this way just to die. "Brace for impact!" I held on tightly as the ship shook,

 _ **Crash!**_ The whiplash jerked me off my seat all the way to the back of the ship as we impacted the land, boring deep ravines through sand.

I tore through the ship doors, the metal felt like paper under the strength of my arms.

The rays of the sun shone down on my body, enhancing and changing me. I was being rebuilt at every nanosecond down to each atom of each molecule, my being was gradually altered.

"AHHHH! HEY! **HaHAHA**!" I fell to my knees as my ears were bombarded by intense sounds across multiple wavelengths, I could hear the resounding laughed and screams, I could hear the ultrasonic screams of bats and the chirps of the birds. I could hear the world. I could hear the songs of the stars. And my sight wasn't any better.

Shapes and colors zoomed into view and then out of focus I could see through my ship and the sand beneath my feet and the bacteria that resided in it. I could see the electromagnetic spectrum, I could see through my very own hands at varying levels of exposure. The smells of the sweetest perfume and most disgusting filths assaulted my nose at the same time. I was agitated, I felt the nerves around my eyes generating great amounts of heat energy which were then expelled through my very own corneas. It was painful at first as my vision turned red, I turned away from my ship, the heat rays turning sand into burnt dust and the rest into glass.

I placed my arms over my eyes but that just made it worse as the beams became scattered through the space between my fingers.

I had to calm down! ' _remember your training! You are the master of your body, you control your senses'_

I shut off all sounds coming into my ears and focused on my presence, I calmed down and called upon my vision. I willed for it to clear, periodic blinks brought everything else into focus.

"Huf~f" I took a smooth exhale as my overwhelmed senses once again returned to my control.

I may have recovered faster than others in my case, I was a warrior my senses were mine.

" **I** **AM SUPER!"** with arms spread wide I announced to the heavens, the power behind my shout was enough to move the floating clouds and shake the sands I stood on as almost visible sound waves moved through the area.

Saying my mind is expanded feels like an understatement, my intellect is beyond anything I have ever known. I am from krypton part of a race that's known for their advanced technology and intelligence so believe me when I say my intelligence has risen exponentially. I didn't know the things I didn't, but I now understand all I knew, everything I once made research on is now like an open book. I now understood why the phantom drives took so long to get here.

This is what a having an above super genius level intellect is like. I knew things before but now I understood them, I see things now, such simple answers to complex problems. Can you imagine that in mere moments of gaining this intelligence, I solved the cure for cancer that killed me on Origin Earth. It's like an explosion of quantum computers in my mind, this must be how God feels. And I can feel it growing.

Kal-El has this and he chooses to be a journalist, he once said that lex luthor could single-handedly advance the human race. But what of him, Why didn't he advance the human race when such power was within his grasp! My goodness I really was a baboon before compared to my level of intelligence now. I will bury myself in education and information to make good use of my mind. One look would be enough for me to retain all information, I have the combination of a super raised to godly levels eidetic and photographic memory. (I think I broke the lottery of life)

I can see the atomic components of matter. I can see the entire EM spectrum, I can see the bacteria in the air, my vision went further than the microscopic level. I could see the atomic components of matter! I can see it with my naked eyes! Can you imagine it, can you truly imagine these clouds of electrons, surrounding a micronucleus. I could SEE! I was blind before, I don't think I could ever go back to being human after all of this even if I was given the chance.

/o/

After calming down from the realizations of my abilities, from the enlightenment I received.

I felt the bioelectric aura that surrounded my skin. It was like a autonomic response system that would affect my immediate surroundings. I tested this by lifting the ship and I still remained standing on the desert surface without forming any depressions. I guess this was the tactile telekinesis.

But why does it function this way? I didn't have enough info to form an accurate description on my abilities or that of superman. but even if I did I couldn't explain everything with common sense. Even DC hasn't given a comprehensive reason behind Superman's abilities because even though it's Fiction they don't truly understand it either. This universe doesn't fully enforce the laws of physics and reality. One example of this is my ability to know an object's position and momentum at the same time. Can you imagine that, I know where an object is exactly when in time it is. I shouldn't be able to do that! It makes no damn sense! That is basically small scale reality warping! Anyway back to the aura. I could consciously utilise the aura but it wasn't easy at all.

I know the heat vision is the discharge of solar energy through my optic nerves. The varying intensities caused it's different colours. I could make low intensity invisible rays, I could also make high intensity micro beams. The provision was down to a molecular level.

I wanted to try a different heat vision I speculated as one of the more explanatory reasons for Superman's power.

Heat glare. I willed my eyes to vibrate to ridiculous levels, causing excitations in the air molecules that come in contact with my eyes, turning them into a stream of super heated plasma. I was transferring kinetic energy into the air and the intensity and temperature of the beams had a correlation with the speed of my vibration.

speeding through the air.

 _Vvzzzz_ the superheated plasma cut through the air. I could combine both emitted beams and created ones to make something exceptionally destructive.

Yeah, I'll call the combination of both a destructo beam.

Doing the reverse of the process by absorbing the Kinetic energy in the air I could also create freeze rays.

They looked like solid beams of ice the would skewer and freeze an object on impact.

What? Doesn't make sense? The physics don't add up? Haha this universe doesn't conform to your definition of common sense.

I could fully test my abilities but I don't think I could cover it all in the course of a year.

It was time to test the real power that made superman iconic, flight.

I focused on my being, I focused on this aura that responded to me like a third arm, I had an instinctual feel on how to use it, to control it.

I directed and manipulated it, it responded to my advances. Sand grains slowly rose signalling the effect of my aura on the environment. And with a thunderously mighty shock wave I shot off the ground like a super rocket. Dust and rubble was scattered, the ground cracked and quaked as I zoomed through earth's atmosphere.

"Hahahaha!" Flying is like nothing else in this world. It's like swimming but with absolute freedom and barely any resistance. I shaped my aura on the fly instead of making it spherically streamlined I altered it into shape edges and immediately I cut through the air constantly bursting sound barriers. This could be utilized offensively, I could cut through an object like this.

Let's try the standing man pose, with my superior proprioception I would always have an awareness to the relation of my body to the space it was in all at pinpoint accuracy.

"Look Ma! I'm king of the world" I spread my arms out with a standing pose. I think I like this better than flying horizontally.

After hours of playing around with my flight abilities, I decided to go to space. To visit the very power source of my powers.

Flying through space without any form of protective gear was absolutely surreal. The Earth looks so much more beautiful when seen from space, this big blue ball of magnificence and vibrant life. I zoomed past the planets as I arrived before the sun, it's rays barely tickling my skin. Filling me with strength and power. I have a theory I would test to increase the energy procession and storage capacity of my cells. I would stay very close to the sun and with each trip I will gradually move deeper into it, till I reached the core of the sun allowing my cells to evolve and enhanced to have a larger storage capacity and the capability to effectively process it.

I couldn't immediately move to the centre of my sun, the resulting raw stellar energy would be more than my cells will be able to process which would then lead to them being over saturated with solar energy causing to burst from within, they would constantly explode resulting in the eventual degradation of said cells, effectively killing me.

I don't know how long I spent here bathing in the raw rays of the sun. I felt so peaceful just floating here among the stars and their songs but I had work to do.

Even from space I could make out my ship and its location, that's how op telescopic vision is. I zoomed through the Earth's atmosphere the re-entry resistance barely even affected me.

 **Boom!**

Hero landing achieved. I would've coughed with all the dust and broken pieces of rubble shooting through the air, but I was a superman.

One thing I haven't thought of is a hero name. Maybe I should call myself Zod.

That would be epic! Churches would rise in my name and go "In Zod we trust" heh that really would be epic.

My house symbol would be a circle interpreted as Kneel! Before Zod. Heh, or it could mean doom( For my enemies).

Or maybe I could act as All Might, the defender of Justice!

Zod has a negative meaning? Well it's up to me to change it then.

Heh the things I would do to fulfill my aims. I had a secret weapon in my mind that would prove to be my key in obtaining the thing I needed the most. I can't acknowledge the existence of one of them yet because doing so would draw undesired attention towards me.

All the rocks I had brought from Krypton had turned into kryptonite.

Due to the solar radiation of earth's system the rock developed an unstable and unpredictable radioactivity at the molecular level. Rocks spray off a steady stream of isotopic particles that may have unpredictable effects on their surroundings or other beings. Such as the effect of kryptonite on the biology of a Kryptonian exposed to yellow sun radiation.

* * *

I had landed on Earth a decade after Kal-El did. This was due to the phantom drives and how it was integrated to the ship. I had thought that I would only take a year, but I guess sometimes things don't go according to plan.

That left me in the year of 1991. I was in the 90s, it good and all but wow, All the music (colour me bad, boys 2 men!) and movies(Fresh Prince of Bel Air). Sega was still king in the video game scene in that era.

I had to mostly re-watch stuff I had previously seen but it was nice being here. I was born in the late 90s back on Earth Origin so much of the stuff older folks would talk about just flew over my head but I get it now. Don't get me started on pet rocks (heh)

It was easy to get myself into the system. I mean I had a highly advanced AI and computers just began to have the internet. Let me rephrase that, computers just began to actually develop into a more widespread technology.

My new identity was that of Eric Valentine, an orphan who was raised in an orphanage, genius level intellect, did amazingly well in school. I made solid proof facts of my existence. Superpowers made secret infiltration easier than it really should be.

Oh, of course in less than five years of getting here, I started my own company.

I was on the forefront of technological advancements and innovations.

Start up Funds? Even if we ignore asteroid mining, did you know that the pressure in a super grip of mine is enough to form diamonds from the necessary materials.

And with x-ray vision I almost became a pirate unearthing the treasures in sunken ships littered all through the ocean.

The products my company made was well beyond it's time. Nothing too radical, just advancements to move the technology of the world along, helping it in its path to reaching the future.

 **EXCEL INDUSTRIES** ; ONLY THE BEST.

I was raking in cash, I was so poor all I had was money. Haha I never thought the time would come where I actually had so much money I didn't know what to do with it. And so I did the next best thing, charity. All over the world my charity organizations worked to make the world a better place. I was a hero without even performing physical acts of heroics. The organizations established help centres not only in North America but all over the world. I was especially focused on Third World countries, providing top notch health care and education at next to nothing. I would periodically release technologies into these countries to make sure that they would have the needed tools to better their lives.

Oh, I wasn't shying away from the media, in fact my face was all over the media. They called me the futurist, the Man of tomorrow, the wunderkind.

I was the youngest person to ever make it onto the fortune 500 list. My age on paper was 18 like I looked to be when I was actually just 14. Due to the stasis state I was in when travelling to earth, my body actually only aged for 6 years.

But due to my unique biology and the recent solar radiation, I still looked developed like I trained all my life(which I did) I had a large strong build. Muscles decorated my whole being, they looked like they were sculpted by the very hands of a god. My body would rapidly but stability progress to adulthood and then aging would steeply slow to a crawl from there. And now that I was affected by the yellow sun's radiation, once I reach adulthood my aging process would slow even more. I had sharp(handsome!) facial features with sharp slightly raised at the ends hawk like brows, which went well with my angular features.

I inherited my father's blue eyes and the light brown chocolate skin tone of my mom. The mom I never met or knew…..moving on.

In 1999, My company has been slowly expanding and solidifying it's reach in other sectors,

It was rapidly growing into a diverse international conglomerate with interests in utilities, waste management, industrial manufacturing, computer hardware and software, chemicals, retail, bioengineering, weapons, pharmaceuticals, oil, communications, airlines, real estate, hotels, restaurants, technology, media, financial services, robotics, security, transportation, satellites, stock brokerage houses, cash businesses, space exploration and food.

In 2001 I caused a ground shattering change to the world. I introduced my cure for cancer. Nothing sounds better than the laughter of parents who know that their kid is going to survive that death sentence. I could hear the joyous laughter and cries of people all through earth, knowing that they had the chance to overcome their illness. The pharmaceutical companies tried to downplay its effects and then suppress my company. But I was too big to touch, my company was too large for them to be able to effectively act against me. And to make it all the more satisfying I made the cure as cheap as a pill of aspirin. Haha, I could hear them grinding their teeth to dust on that day. The citizens trusted me. The world adored me. I was happy that I could cause such a change….ok and the public image couldn't be any higher. I was untouchable, no news agency even wanted to try to run smear campaigns against me they respected what I had done and been doing, and those that did were easily silenced by the voice of the masses.

Two thirds of the population of metropolis and Gotham worked for my company directly or indirectly. The gloomy nature of Gotham was changed by my own hands.

What I achieved can summed up to four words. I revolutionised the world.(and became rich doing it...very rich)

* * *

 _June 2011_.

Barry Allen, I've been watching him for some years now(Totally not creepy). Always keeping the necessary tabs, and at the slightest sighting of lightning or a cloudy weather I would be in close proximity to him. There have been many false starts but I wouldn't give up on trying to get the speedforce. I remade all the chemicals that would've been splashed on him during the lightning strike. Just like he did back in flash point when he was trying to get his powers back using the electric chair.

"Sir, we finalised the procurement of the company" a smooth voice interrupted. That was my personal assistant, Janet Lee. I like her for her courage and boldness. Did I mention that she's also hot because she is. She had long brown hair that she mostly keeps in a neat bun. A voluptuous figure and that matches her height.

She's half Caucasian and half Asian. No, I'm not any kind of relationship with her in any way, I'd say I enjoy her presence and she likes working for me.

"Excellent as always, Jane. I knew I could leave it to you." I smiled turning from the screen.

"You're doing that a lot these days sir. Although I do appreciate the trust you have in me, I don't think it's ethical" yep there's her honesty.

"You're indirectly complaining about the workload aren't you. I'm joking, Jane you just keep doing what you're doing and forget about the ethics" I said with a soft laugh.

I heard her mumble that she wouldn't mind a raise.

"Here are the documents that need your signature." she handed me files that I quickly looked through. After finalising it all I handed it back to her.

"That's all of it sir. I'll be taking my leave." she said.

"Take care of yourself Jane. You're the real MVP and smile more...please" that actually did cause a thin smile on her lips.

"See you look even better when you smile" I complimented her leaving figure. I could look at her naked form with my X-ray vision but that would be so easy it wouldn't be worth it, I had my honour. Plus I actually like the reward gained from hard work. If I can't even enforce my will to be able to be able to resist such temptation, I would just be another person without discipline or self-control, impulsive.

I turned back to the video feed of Barry's activities were being displayed on a screen. He was in his lab today, he looked visibly frustrated as he kept pacing back and forth. He did visit his dad earlier, he's probably frustrated at the fact that he still can't find his mom's killer. I noticed the weather begin to change from a bright sunny into a rapidly darkening thunderstorm. It has never acted this way before in all my years of watching. If that doesn't spell unnatural phenomena then I don't know what would. Immediately leaving the comfort of my office I sped through the air.

Just in time to witness Barry toss out a device through his lab window, breaking the glass. Rumbles and roars began to occur in the thunder cloud as yellow lightning increasingly flashed from cloud to cloud. I increased my perception raising it to superhuman levels everything began to slow down giving me more time to observe a bolt of lightning gradually travel from the cloud as it made its way to Barry's lab through the window, he screamed in pain as the lightning struck him and caused the chemicals to soak his form. I was more focused on me.

I was flying at supersonic speeds directly into the cloud.

I called on the equation that would affect reality, the equation that represented such power.

 **3 X 2 (9 Y Z) 4 A**

With the mention of each letter and number the thunderous rumblings in the clouds increased, I felt foreign energy respond to my words, I called forth the power and the power answered. The world slowed to a crawl as a congregation of yellow lightning struck my form, bundles upon bundles of lightning took turns in striking me. It was actually somewhat painful, and that's a lot coming from me. It felt like hours when it was actually just seconds. I felt it course through my innermost being. I felt the connection to this zone, this Extra-dimensional field of time and energy. I felt it changing me, I saw it fundamentally changing then charging and empowering my cells with its electricity. It's was rapidly supercharging my bioelectricity and it enhanced my aura.

When I opened my eyes, it was as if time stopped. I had super perception that enabled me to view things in slow motion relative to others.

But this was different, maybe it was the combination of both the speed Force and my Kryptonian based superpowers but time seemed to have stop. The clouds, the wind, the people, the water droplets, everything seemed to have paused. It was like a super flash time vision. I understood that my brain's processing power was working at magnificently uncharted levels allowing me to witness time flow at super dilated levels, in short super perception on super steroids. Maybe I should call it god perception. The wonderful thing is that I had godly reaction and reflexes to match it. This was one of many effects of the speedforce on my biology.

Red lightning crackled around me as I reached out to stroke a suspended water droplet when I noticed that my body was vibrating at ridiculous levels this was most likely due to the speed of my thoughts and the unconscious use of the speedforce to continually phase through matter. I had to slow down my thoughts and slowly adapt to my new powers.

The cloud was rapidly dispersing, I flew higher into the atmosphere and made my leave.

* * *

I had flown to my secret underground base, and calming myself I was able to draw my abilities under my hold and stabilise myself.

First I have to say that this is undoubtedly unfair, my zod(heh) I was a superman with a speedforce! The speedforce the dimensional energy that allows you to break the laws of space time and reality. Yeah that speed Force. That was damn unfair. I really did break the lottery of life. Haha! I must have saved the universe in my past life. Well it's not like I was handed the powers. All I got I got through my own hands, through countless hours of planning and simulations. Mentally exhausting activities and danger at each step.(escape from krypton) I was confident in my abilities but I wasn't going to start getting arrogant and complacent. Anything could happen, with all the all powerful beings in the DC verse(Darkseid, antimonitor, parallax) I definitely couldn't be complacent if I wanted to live my life my way and peacefully at that. I maybe semi immortal now. The speedforce caused my aging to slow even more than it has been. I would basically look my adult self for very very very long time. Then coupled with the accelerated healing factor and my Kryptonian based powers, I'm almost unkillable. I don't have plot armour, but I do have hax powers. (heh)

I didn't need to physically run for the speedforce I contained to work. The speedforce activates even in flight so I wasn't limited to land like many other speedsters.

The powers came with the speedster package. Super enhanced speed/reflexes /perception/healing/neural process.

Electrokinesis, I was able to toss lighting like Zeus! Hell yeah, without even flying around to gain momentum. I could gain enough of that by just swinging my arms. Since the speedforce enhanced my physique which was kryptonian rather than a human's I could display more powerful abilities without the same amount of strain it would have on a speedforce enhanced human. I also had electric absorption, that ability alone had very large purpose that I would soon put to the test.

Aerokinesis Was The same as well. I could do that even before I had the speedforce, now it was just a whole lot easier and more powerful with the increased speed.

Body vibrations and intangibility were a given. I could manipulate the movement and acceleration of my cells, and even molecules, enabling me to shake and vibrate my whole body or parts of it by willing my cells to do so. You should have heard my batman voice, Bruce Wayne would be proud. I could also distort my image and generate more force behind my actions. But most of all I could phase my whole body or parts of it through solid matter, ghosts have nothing on me.

Speed mirages were awesome! I could actually talk to an exact replica of me. I could get my own jokes (heh)

Accelerated metabolism? I didn't have to eat like a beast, sunlight provided more than enough nutrients for my body.

Time travel? Nope not touching that…..yet. I know I know time wraiths and what not. But wasn't it proven that only only speedsters who are reckless and without forethought of how their presence in events could damage the timeline would be hunted down. I was going to do it wisely.

I also had momentum negation/speed absorption. That would allow me to suck up the kinetic energy from the atoms of an individual with a single tap. I know I shouldn't think this way but imagine using it during sex (heh!) or using it to secretly cock block someone. Oh this ability was going to be a major pain for bad guys. I could also use it to absorb the kinetic energy in explosions.

To sum it up I had all the powers a speedforce user would have but the powers were more pronounced and powerful due to my biology. And they would all continue to grow with time and usage.

My aura has been enhanced as well. I don't know how but I can feel it, it more potent and pronounced now. Have you seen paper cut through a solid metal block? That's what happened when I coated the paper with my aura. Maybe I should include cards in my weapons arsenal.

XX

I now live in a slow world. I'm very thankful that I could get used to super perception earlier because if I didn't I would live in torture. Do you know how slow everyone else is in relation to me, to my frame of reference. The world moves so slow that it is almost hell. It almost became a perpetual state of torture. I could be talking with someone and zoom around the world 10 times and still not miss anything. So I have to slow myself and my perception down instead. But that doesn't stop me from enjoying life, in fact it made me value it more. But with each passing day I notice that my thought processes , movements and reactions are increasingly becoming faster and faster. The speedforce is changing and enhancing me.

My cells are evolving and beginning to contain and process even more sunlight faster than before and more efficiently.

* * *

 _December 6th 2013._

Beep! My eyes shot open as I slowly rose from the bed, so I wouldn't disturb Sarah(met her last night)who lay beside me with her arm across my chest.

"Hope, what's the notification about" I went ahead to grab a drink from the stand. I wasn't worried about the woman on my bed over hearing. Hope was broadcasting over a very secure self made sound frequency that could only be deciphered by me. Even to superman it would just seem like white noise. I spent a while making that one function.

"[Sir, it's a distress beacon from the scout ship]" Kal must have activated the the AI of Jor-El. That means that he's in the scout ship right now. And if I received the beacon signal then so would Dru-Zod and that means he's coming here.

" _sigh_ so it begins" I said gulping down the drink. A smile slowly formed on my face. "Took you long enough " I was more than prepared to take him and the sword of rao on.

"Hope, get the 'demon child' ready" that was my suit of armour, my war suit.

"[Yes, sir]"

' _War is coming'_

* * *

* **BOOM!** That was insane! Wow, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Kryptonians are a haxor race, For real though, they really are. The aura was influenced by that of all star superman, it fits well(Although not sufficient) as an explanation for Superman's powers and how they affect his surroundings(dc has been shying away from giving a clear cut explanation). Val is a very determined man, he's selfish and he admits it but if he can help someone while he benefits then he does it. And he is also very protective of his and his own.

Back to you! How did you guys like it? Give me your feedback and constructive criticisms. Don't forget to Hit that fav and like button! It gives! Me! Energy! Haha.

Thank you all for your amazing support.

 _MAY ZOD BE WITH YOU._ (IN ZOD WE TRUST) HAH!

 **VICTORY***


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 _Thoughts of other characters_

"[Talking to AI]"

* * *

 **I AM YOUR ZOD**

* * *

Why save metropolis? Why save Earth? When I could just leave it all to Superman. First a lot of things here were built by my very own company, so I guess you can say that I built all of this through my very own hands. I'll be damned if I watch it all go up in flames because Kal-El couldn't put down Dru-Zod fast enough. And you must be joking if you think I'll leave my fate in another's hands. One thing that always bothers me is the magnitude of collateral damage in movies. I mean all that hard work, all the sweat, blood and tears, everything just gone in a poof, and they take the lives of innocent people with them, people caught in the crossfire. "The grass suffers when elephants fight" that description is the reality.

I can't save everyone but I can save a lot of them, and since I benefit from it as well then I'm a go for it.

Talking about the Warsuit.

The Demon child mark 1 is a suit of armour powered by my very own speedforce energy(which I had an abundance of) utilising the Electrokinesis and backup nano fusion reactor clusters for a fallback system, for the eventuality that something happens that causes me to not be able to use the speedforce.

It also included an Nth metal slimware for its anti magic properties, worn beneath armour. Yeah if I couldn't learn magic right now, then I would prepare countermeasures for it's usage against me. Nth metal is transuranic iron with an atomic number of 676, possesses innate anti-magical properties, is very hyperconductive and has self healing capabilities. I was able to acquire nth metal from Egypt, a thanagarian ship crash landed on earth back when the pharaohs were still in power, it was the whole reason behind hawkman and hawkgirl. The Egyptians used it to create staffs for their ruling classes. I might have also committed some minor crimes by "borrowing" artefacts.

But I got most of the nth metal from very rare meteors in space. The suit itself is a blend of a Kryptonian, nth metal mix, giving it unique strength and durability while still maintaining a slightly large but slim profile.

The suit had retractable excited kryptonite knuckle blades that constantly released k-radiation unless when de-excited by cutting off it's localised power source.

I wasn't immune to kryptonite but it's effects were muted on me. I spent years training with it in close proximity so I could withstand it's effects. And after getting the speed force and the resulting change that occurred in my cells, I could withstand it's radiation. The speedforce gave me a super enhanced healing factor, making kryptonite not as effective as it should be on me, the same as red sun radiation.

The suit also has inbuilt yellow sun radiation collectors, which would continually feed me with useful solar radiation even when in a red sun zone. The thing is my cell capacity for yellow sun radiation was increasing, allowing me to move even closer to the sun's core. I wasn't there yet but I would get there soon. This is mostly due to the speedforce. It has been enhancing and raising my cell processing speed, causing them to evolve to a more advanced and efficient form. Meaning larger capacity and better processing equals to more powerful and pronounced abilities.

The suit had a very advanced computer interface, with an onboard AI system(hope) controlled via a mind to Machine interface, that could interact with any computer on earth. Coupled with holographic projectors, and many more useful gadgets.

The face mask was a collapsible half face mask. A full face mask could work but the lag behind the digital image projectors would slow me down. My eyes could work way better until I designed something that could keep up.

The whole suit retracts back into the side waist buckles and wrist bands when deactivated. The suit is programmed to my unique speedforce signature and a touch of my Electrokinesis is all that's required to reactivate the suit. If anyone else should try to activate it, they would have a very bad end, from all the counter theft measures installed into it.

I was inspired by batman and his versatility when building the suit, so I had a variety of useful gadgets stored all over the suit. Like an emp emitter, a micro scout bot and red sun radiation grenades just to mention a few.

I told you I was prepared for the Dru-zod, so let him come.

The demon child suit had absolutely no capes, I don't think any of my suits will, it's just too impractical for me. The suit symbol would have a dark glow with white highlights when powered up, but the suit itself was blue with silver wrist bands and side belts.

I called it the demon child because it was going to torment my enemies.

* * *

From my office, I could see the black zero ship orbit earth's outer atmosphere. I looked at the people around me, The tension in the air, the emotions on their faces spoke of their curiosity and fear. As the TV screens displayed a video of the alien ship.

When suddenly the lights went off, and ghost screams like white noise filled all electronic devices. Heh not on my watch.

"Hope, deploy security patch"

[Yes sir.]

The words of Dru-Zod weyes cut short as a load screen appeared on all Excel tech devices as all the lights came back on.

A single message was now displayed on all the screens of Excel technologies.

"Security patch 2.0 released. All devices secure. Excel tech; only the best!" Every single electronic device across the world that was either running or an Xcel tech in itself received the patch.

Sharp gasps and shocked gazes were sent my way.

Holding back my laughter I announced.

"People, even aliens need our permission if they want access to our systems. We at Excel tech only deliver the best" as if on cue another notification came onto the devices.

"Would you like to view the Alien broadcast."

This time I could hear people all over the world, some saying that I was insane, some laughing and some just shocked dumb, after registering the implications of my actions. The atmosphere lightened just a bit from its gloomy nature.

After watching Dru-Zod give his ultimatum, this put everyone on edge wondering who the person they sought after was. I didn't miss the stray gazes that fell on me and the whispers that it could be me, due to all the technology I had created. (heh) if only they knew how correct they were.

You know I realise that I almost miss his voice, guess it reminds me of my childhood training.

I turned to Janet. "Jane get everyone to take the day off, you do the same as well. All of you, stay in the security of your homes. Be with your families"

"Sir, please be safe" she said with worry audible in her tone.

I smiled and waved at her, as I left the building. An electric arc flashed past my eyes.

XX

Superman had gone to the Peterson Air Force Base where he met the army general. He was led to the desert where he boarded a drop ship with Lois Lane as they would visit the black zero ship.

I knew that he would have a conflict of views with Dru-zod. And Dru-zod would come to smallville in search for the codex.

* * *

Everyone stood still momentarily forgetting their conflict as they observed the strange weather.

Dark clouds blotted out the golden light of the sun.

Shadows rose as if foretelling the approaching disaster. Mighty roars of thunder accompanied the red flashes of lightning.

The clouds increasingly began to erupt with lightning, the sounds of thunder began to shake the very earth. The wind sang in resonance to the call of lightning.

 **BOOM!** A single bolt shot down from the heavens, a flash of brilliance split the very asphalt apart raising dust and rubble as the visage of human figure became visible. The

That was too cool. (Dramatic entry, achieved) I stood before Kal-El who was about to fight Faora Hu-Ul and Nam-Ek

"Kal-El, it's us against them. I know you have questions but let's talk about that when we're done here." I announced.

He nodded in understanding. I could swear I saw a bit of envy in his eyes when he looked at my suit.

Faora and Nam-Ek were confused as to my identity. I wasn't about to explain it anytime soon.

I stared at them and spoke. "You have one chance to surrender, do it now or I will be obligated to use lethal force. I'll say it again. Surrender now!" Faora stepped forward with Nam-Ek beside her. She looked at me "You are too impudent"

"General, I guess you were right" I spoke through the comms fitted into my half face mask.

"God help you….Zod" (heh) yeah, I was going as Zod. It's not about what the name represents but what the one who wears it represents.

I had met the general earlier today right after Kal left the Air Force base. We came to an understanding.

"Cue the music"

[Playing, Survival by Eminem]

The music soothed me. I was born for this.

"I'll take the big guy"

"Fine by me" Superman said as he tackled Faora in flight, sending them both through the IHOP across town and I faced Nam-Ek.

"Nam-Ek this is your last chance stand down!" I spoke to him in Kryptonian.

"rawghhh!" he roared, as he ran at me trying to ram me.

"You must be confusing yourself with the hulk" Red lightning flashed over my body and everything slowed. I had so many ways to kill him that it wasn't even funny. He was moving in slow motion to me, although it was faster than humans, his speed and strength were way below mine.

I sent an uppercut to his chin that took his whole helmet off of him, exposing his face. I flew above him and body slammed him to the ground, _crack!_ forming a deep crater that sent tremors through the ground. Grabbing his feet I tossed him upwards again with more force this time, I reappeared in front of him and sent a lightning coated punch to his face, strong enough that it resulted in a shock wave. Nam-Ek fell back to the earth knocked out. Just before he reached the ground, he woke up. Anger written all over his face. Yep, that's the hybrid alright.

"Rarrggg!" the glass burst due to the intensity of his roar. As he jumped towards my floating figure.

"You should have just stayed down" I dodged below his punch as we rushed past each other.

"Aghh!" Nam-Ek cried in pain holding his chest, as he fell to the earth, never to rise again. When I had dodged past him, I lodged a kryptonite explosive pellet directly into his heart by vibrating my hand through his body just in that moment's exchange we had.

I looked over his dead body blood dripping from his lips, eyes wide open.

I threw him onto my shoulder and zoomed to my base which I now took to calling The house of Zod (heh). What? I wasn't going to waste premium Kryptonian genetic material. Yes, I just admitted the fact that I wanted to use his body for various experiments.

Dropping his body off at the base I went towards Superman's position.

/*/

What they don't show in the movies are the actual dead bodies of civilians. This was a harrowing sight of corpses littered across the street, some of the people were still alive buried beneath rubble. Superman was on his knees holding his side as blood dripped down from it. Faora held a kryptonite edged blade over his kneeling form with a sick smile on her face. The kryptonite in the blade should be harming her, but she's protected by her armour. Which was muting the effects.

She turned her gaze towards the soldiers who continuously shot at her. Moving at super speeds I helped take the critically injured to the hospitals and moved the rest away from the immediate surroundings.

"Faora-Ul" she snapped her head towards me. Surprise written on her face at the fact that I spoke Kryptonian.

"Dex-Ul begged me not to kill him, he really was a bitch but I guess that runs in your family" She was so angry that her eyes began turning red.

"I will enjoy hurting you! Bastard!" she leapt towards me. I had no reason to be merciful to her. I moved. My god perception was in effect as she was slowed down to a comical degree. I tossed lightning at her, striking her in the chest. Her face slowly contorted in pain, as I stood before her. Her eyes on mine, she wanted to react but her body was just too slow, her mind could barely even register my movements.

My arms wrapped around her neck as I snapped it with ease, she wasn't as tough as Nam-Ek the hybrid. The act generated another shock wave that was slowly spreading out due to my perception. I dialed it down as time resumed it's normal speed, the shock wave rapidly spread pushing back the closest soldiers onto their backs. She fell lifelessly like a broken doll.

I'm ruthless? Yes. I want you not to forget that I was a warrior, with the mindset of a pragmatic scientist. Killing those who need to die doesn't bother me. I had gone through enough of that, I was supposed to be a perfect combatant. Mulling over the deaths of my enemies isn't my thing. They are already dead.

Superman recovered from his wound but he looked distressed at the death of Faora. He would have confronted me about it, if it wasn't for the severity of the situation. The soldiers around me lowered their weapons, the sergeant announced that we weren't their enemies.

Sending them a swift salute I shot off into the air with Superman beside me.

"Kal-El, I have a plan."

* * *

The world engines had already been deployed by Dru-Zod.

I had the general on a live projector feed.

"General, we have a way to shut down those engines. Super man will head to the Indian Ocean to take out the world engine. And I will use this phantom drive to cause a singularity with Dru-Zod's black zero ship" It was actually a phantom bomb made from my ship's own phantom drive.

I'll say it once again. I was prepared for zod.

"Black hole?" he asked.

"Yes, a temporary one. That would suck the ship back into the phantom zone"Superman added.

"Well then gentlemen, the safety of the planet is in your hands" the general said, there was a tinge of grim in his tone. I mean what do you expect, he's a general and he can't even protect the people he is supposed to. All the things he has tried has resulted in failures, he is a general, he takes pride in knowing that he could defend his people. And now he's leaving that to two complete strangers. I would act the same way if I was in his position.

* * *

"It's OK, give me your hand" I reached out to grab the arm of a little boy trapped in the back seat of a minivan. He looks at me with trust in his eyes as he reaches out, I pull him out of the wreckage and coat him with my aura. The circumference of the gravity beams area of effect were expanding and I was evacuating people. I'm really grateful for the added speed boost provided by the speed force, without it I wouldn't have been able to rescue most of these people.

Zooming out of the immediate area I hand the child to his mother, Who had escaped earlier without her son. I'm not judging, not everyone is brave enough to face death, this isn't a movie it's the real world. People get scared. The woman hugged her son as she cried out "thank you" and "I'm sorry" in between sobs.

I couldn't just activate the quantum bomb now. The gravity beams would not only disrupt and destroy it, but it might also cause a self sustaining black hole to form. So I needed Kal-El to destroy the world engine in the Indian Ocean.

I flew through the streets of metropolis grabbing everyone I could and sending them to safety as fast as I could and that was _very_ fast. I flew into buildings that weren't evacuated fast enough and rescued the trapped individuals. I heard the dying screams of those I couldn't save. So I focused on those I could. My god perception allowed me to accomplish impossible feats given enough time I could evacuate the whole city but that would be impractical with the current situation.

 _ **Vvmmmm**_

The electric sound of the gravity beams signalled destruction as it lifted the flattened cars and pieces of rubble and debris after a moment of pause it dropped them back down even harder, causing a massive Earthquake and intense short lasting tremors.

It's effect radius expanding with each linear movement. The skyscrapers tilted and began it's falling descent on the hysteric people. Some running, some screaming, some paralyzed in fear and others just accepted their demise.

 _ **Vvvmmm**_

I flew below the skyscrapers and held it, it's whole weight held above my head, my bioelectricity expanded to cover it's form spreading from the contact surface of my hands, allowing reality to bend to my physics defying acts. I heard the unbelieving gasps, I heard the cries of joy mixed with the exhales of relief, I heard the prayers of thanks. "god, is that you?" one of them asked in between sharp breaths that one nearly got me cracking up. "No, I am Zod" I answered with a smile hidden behind my half face mask.

I set the skyscrapers down on its side and evacuated the trapped ones.

 _ **Vmmm-**_ _**crackle boom!**_

The gravity beam cut off causing massive electric arcs to run across the black zero ship. Superman did his job. I grabbed the phantom bomb from where I had stashed it and flew to the top of the black zero ship. Drop ships flew out of the black zero and started raining energy blasts on me. But it was too late for them.

Electric arcs danced across the black zero ship and the phantom bomb was placed on it. _**Vvvppp**_ a shock wave radiates outwards as a singularity was formed. It swallowed the ship as though it were just a piece of noodle like fabric. Space bent and so did matter, nothing in the immediate surroundings escaped from the suction, not even the drop ships. I felt the suction force trying to draw me in but I stood my ground. I watched as the hole in reality disappeared as soon as it arrived. It was as though it never even occurred, the only evidence that it was ever here were the missing pieces of skyscrapers, rubble and debris.

"Whooooo!" the jubilations of the people lifted the atmosphere, they rejoiced. I even heard someone say humanity, hell yeah! Yeah, I just hope someone got that all on video. Oh, wait, yes I did and I released it online. What? Fame isn't bad….for me.

 _Sigh_ why can't it just be easy.

I rushed and stood before energy blast was speeding towards the civilians. It impacted me but was neutralised by my armour. The resulting force did push me a step back. "You all need to get to safety."

That was a stray blast from the crashing scout ship. Laser beams were expelled from its interior, causing explosions and sparks. The ship began to fall even faster, if it fell here a lot more people would die.

I flew into the air and caught the ship. My muscles expanded as I pushed against the forward motion of the falling ship, I had to exert effort,OK its wasn't much effort just a bit. What? I was just trying to add some drama. I stopped the ship in its tracks. My aura worked to lessen the inertia from its rocket thrusters. I held the giant scout ship over my head as I was floating meters away from the ground. It was tumbling on the inside due to the activities of Superman and Dru-Zod.

I flew with the ship still held in my grip, I was taking it back to Antarctica, the ship contain a Genesis chamber and other technologies that were too useful to me, I couldn't just leave it in the hands of the government.

Kal-El and Dru-zod burst through the side of the ship in a tackle as both of them crash landed miles away from me. Using the opportunity I adjusted my plans, I flew even faster causing red lightning to crackle around me as it formed arcs that ran across my body and parts of the ship, this time I was heading to my base.

XX

Dust clouded the surroundings, burning rubble and tipped over cars littered the streets.

Dru-Zod was on his knees and superman was standing beside Lois(how the heck is she here) and the rest of the civilians.

I floated towards him, I could feel the massive killing intent being expelled from the kneeling Dru-Zod. His anger was clearly expressed through his words.

"I exist only to protect Krypton. That is the sole purpose for which I was born. And every action I take no matter how violent or cruel, is for my people." his body began to shake in anger "And now I have no people! My soul is what you have taken from **Me**!" He flew at me with an incredible force, I sidestepped his tackle. He dug a deep ravine as he came to a stop. Superman left the others as he also came onto the battlefield.

The three of us standing in a triangle formation.

"Dru-Zod, have you forgotten me so fast" I lowered the mask, showing him my full unobscured face.

"Impossible! How are you here? Val!" his face went from confusion and then to anger "You side with these, _humans_ , against your own People! You were born to stand for Krypton, your sole purpose was to protect it and this is what you do!" He shouted, pointing at me.

Realization dawned on Superman's face as he looked at me after listening to zod.

Pulling my mask back on. I replied "Krypton, is dead old man. Surrender now and maybe you can survive"

"HAH! Child you order me! To surrender!" _Ptui_ he spat on the floor.

"You are as heretical as your mother was before I put her to rest. A zod never surrenders!"

So that's how my mom ended up huh, I would have been angry but I never met the woman, but I will respect her death and take his life as payment for hers.

"And as for you Kal, these humans you have adopted, I will take them all from you" he said with a maniacal grin. His gait was getting faster.

"You're a monster zod, and I am going to stop you!" super man said as he took a horizontal pose, rushing at the now forthcoming zod.

Red lightning arcs danced around my form as I refused myself for battle.

Zod jumped over Superman's tackle and instead stomped on his back using both feet, driving Superman into the dirt. Causing a massive shock wave to pan out from the newly formed crater.

Zod had experience, although he was just getting used to his powers the Man spent most of his life on the battlefield, and superman really was a farm boy to be honest.

Jumping away from Superman's downed figure he rushed at me, I threw speed force lightning at him which he dodged. That was just a distraction, I speared him in the abdomen at supersonic speeds sending us both shooting off into the distance. The heavy armour he had on gave way to the immense impact force. He started slamming both hands down on my back, I grit my teeth and bore the pain as I went even faster slamming him into the desert floor of the Sahara, causing a sand storm. "ughh!" he groaned in pain. He wasn't the only one in it. I shielded my face from the intense laser beams he released from his eyes, the impact force drove me off of him sending me flying through a sand dune.

Zod jumped after me but he was met with another tackle by the now arriving Superman. I immediately shot up into the skies after them. A kidney shot from zod caused Superman to scrunch up, grabbing Superman's cape Dru-zod used it as leverage to toss him towards me. (This is why capes are impractical) I grabbed Superman's outstretched arm, and with a rotation I threw him back even harder, he used the resulting momentum to impact general zod with an uppercut that broke the sound barrier. I was already in front of his rising form, I sent a full powered punch at his face, cutting his lip and blooding his mouth causing another shock wave.

"Arghh! Let's see how you protect your beloved humans!" during the course of out fight we had mostly circled through the earth and we were now back in metropolis.

Zod must have mastered even more of his powers as he shot down towards metropolis. Superman tried to block him, but he was just tackled along, they were falling directly towards a large skyscraper that had my company symbol on it. Yes they were falling towards my very own company hq, of all the other damn buildings they could have chosen from they instead took mine. That wouldn't have been an issue since I made sure the building was evacuated earlier, but I saw Jane in it using my x-ray vision. I don't know why she was even there when I told everyone to take the day off, I mean couldn't she have left even after the black zero ship was destroyed. The problem now was that she would die when Superman and zod would crash into the building. ' _Not on my watch'_ more lightning arcs crackled over my body as I flew faster than the falling zod and superman. I broke through the glass entering into the building, I tore through the steel and concrete pillars even with my god perception I saw superman and zod fall the top causing it to slowly cave in. Jane's face was full of panic and shock as she saw a large piece of the roofing about to fall on her. Everything was in slow motion as I grabbed her and flew through the other side of the building. My aura protected her from the whiplash and any other physical forces that would've caused her death.

"Miss, you're safe now" I said with a gentle tone as I slowly descended to the ground.

Her eyes were shut tight, she just held on to me, death was right before her eyes and now it's not anymore. I don't think she knows what just happened.

She slowly opened her eyes, turning her gaze towards mine. They shook for a moment as we just stood there with me smiling at her. She slowly unwinded her arms from my body her gaze still kept on was most likely still shocked. (This is getting awkward, say something)

"Take care of yourself miss. I'll be heading off now."

"Thank you! I'm sorry, I was just a little shaken up" She said with a little blush.

"It's no problem, you just stay safe." I smiled at her.

I shot back into the air heading for Superman's position.

These two destroyed even more buildings and other infrastructure, dammit. The mortality rate was now definitely through the roof. Oh, their deaths didn't weigh me down, no. I just get angry at the fact that all these people died because I didn't put this guy down earlier, and because Superman is busy f*cking around with him. I had to end this fight now.

I sped through the air, breaking sound barrier after sound barrier. The speed force aura made it so that the effects of my actions didn't cause too much destruction. Dru-Zod never saw me coming. I slammed into his side, _crunch_ his ribs broke under the impact. "ugh!" he took a pained breath. A deep crater was formed in the solid asphalt as we fell into it, cracks and tremors radiated from the epicentre. Again blood pooled in his mouth as he spat it out, he tried to laser beam me again but I sent cold spears at his eyes. "Aghh!" he groaned as ice covered his vision. I closed my fist as a fine tipped kryptonite blade extended from my knuckle. He felt it's weakening effects, I felt it too but not as pronounced. "I'm Your Father, son ta-" "FUCK that" I stabbed him through the heart, "Arghhh! umm!" he screamed and sealed his lips stifling the rest of it. His eyes glared at me. "You always taught me, a zod never begs. This is for my mom as well" his body grew cold. I grabbed his corpse with both arms, the eyes of the world was focused on me. Superman who had stood behind me, gave me a complex look. There was an unnoticed tear that slid down my face. I did what I….fuck! I killed the last of my family, I know he wasn't a father, I knew he killed my mom, I know all that. it's just complex how I feel right now. It wasn't sadness or anger, it was just loss. I guess I was really alone now.

I ascended into the skies with general zod's body still in my grasp and flew off.

* * *

It's been some hours after the invasion ended, the whole world was going crazy over the implications of the invasion. The fact that there were aliens that looked like humans and they were super powerful beings gave much to imagination. My fights and acts were online as well. Lois made an online report on I and superman.

I would have to spend billions to rebuild metropolis but that didn't matter, I was the wealthiest man on earth, I had too much of it. ll that hard work just washed away,

I walked slowly into the Mansion, passing by the gardens and the colourful fish pond. I entered my home exhausted, I already sensed the presence of someone else here and smelled the food being prepared.

Jane walked out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hands.

"Jane, it's a surprise seeing you here."

"Yeah, I thought I'd drop by." this wasn't the first time she visited, it mostly involved work and papers, but this is the first time she's cooking.

"Sir….Val, I was at the company building when that massive ship hovered over metropolis and when those aliens were duking it out. That was the closest to death I had ever been. And I…" she took a deep breath after setting the bowl down "I just had my priorities set straight, my life flashed before my eyes and I thought, about all the things I would regret not having done and one thing was at the top of that list." she turned her sight towards me.

' _This won't end well'_

"I am in love with you" if this was a book this would be a perfect time to spit out the liquid in a way that would convey my feeling of surprise. I could tell that she wasn't lying, her heart and breath were in sync I knew she was serious. It takes a lot of courage to admit to your feelings for someone else.

"Jane, I think you're just in the high of the moment maybe the-"

"No, I have felt this way for a while now. I just never told you due to our boss to employee relationship. And there was also the issue of you being a womanizer. But I just had to get it off of my chest. I remember when we met back in 96, you were that guy with the cocky tone always had this confident smirk on your face" Hah! Those were the crazy times, what? It was the nineties oK and I was a teen.

"Jane, you don't get it. I'm different, I'm not.. I'm not good for you. You'll just be in harm's way if you get involved with me. That's why I refused to form deep relationships, that's why I never had a long lasting thing with people. In fact you are the closest person to me and we just work."

"Eric, I know you're different. I may not know all about it, but the way the company rose and solidified itself, the way you just seem to invent amazing things off the top of your head. When we released the cure for cancer you weren't even hoping it would work you were expecting it to and the way you just upped and made the cure. I thought you had gone insane until I saw the results"

"But that doesn't matter right now, what I'm saying is why can't we just try" she stood up and faced me, I saw the sincerity in her eyes I saw the love deep in it. But I just couldn't.

"No, Jane it won't work. I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be." I couldn't let her get hurt. If she's too close to me….or is that just my excuse for running away from relationships.

"You're afraid of commitment. It doesn't have to be that way"

She didn't have any visible change in her expression, it just went back to her professional look. A thin smile spread across her face. She picked up her stuff and hugged me then she left. I would've said she looked fine if it wasn't for the sobs I heard when she got into her car.

 _Sigh_ why do things have to be so complicated.

I just want to protect her.

I formed speed mirages and had a conversation with myself.

'Why do you keep running away. Why don't you face your fears. Why don't you let someone in'

'Why? Why? I don't know, I don't want to trust someone else. That could be a weakness that could be used against me. I don't want to lose any more close people is what an idiot would have said. No I just don't want to trust anyone but me'

'It could also be a strength. Don't be a coward. Pushing them away is the same thing, if you don't want to lose them then hold onto them and protect them. Why not just give it a try. '

'Do I even know how to love? She could teach you, she could be that bridge. Don't push her away. You don't have to be alone anymore.'

'Could you tone it down with the sappy lines, geez. But I guess there's no harm in trying….yet'

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Coming!" The door opened wide with her standing in front of it. She had a hoodie jacket on and yoga pants that accentuated her curves, her hair was still kept in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here, Sir?" she asked with a surprised tone.

"Janet Lee, I want to apologize to you. OK first off I'm an asshole, and I was a coward. I didn't want commitments because I was afraid of what they came with. But I realise now that I have to take the good with the bad. I'm not perfect, I have my flaws. But I want to be with you too.

Maybe you're right I shouldn't give up without even trying. I don't know how to love but I want to learn and I want it to be with you. I'm not going to say a corny line like I want to be with you forever, but I can try right. Yes, there things about me I haven't told anyone, I want to build enough trust between us to the point where I can tell you about it."

Not about my rebirth that wouldn't make any sense and would be the most stupid thing anyone would ever think of doing in the entire universe. Can you imagine it? Telling someone their whole existence is a lie, that you know things about them that they don't know themselves, and expecting them to come to terms with that, and be, 'wow thanks for the info'? No, it doesn't work that way, the consequences are way more severe than that.

I would reveal my Kryptonian origins but that wouldn't be today. I need to build enough trust for that.

' _What about your Wonder Woman ship'_ (shut up brain)

"So, Is there still a place in your heart for me." She drew me into her apartment closing the door behind me. She jumped on me the moment I turned around. Our lips connected as we delved into a passionate kiss, her soft mounds pressed against my upper body. The sweet scent of her perfume filled my nostrils. It was like I could taste the love in her kisses. It wasn't bad at all. She drew back, smiling at me the brightest smile I had ever seen. I felt a tug in my heart and a warm fuzzy feeling building up in me. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes that I could get lost in.

"You're beautiful, Jane and not only on the outside. I don't know what you see in me that would make you love someone like me" I really was curious as to why she would think that way.

"I see you for who you really are. Merry Christmas" She laughed and we went back to kissing.

* * *

 ***Boom**! There you have it people. A surprise, thrilling chapter!

The Kryptonian invasion feels somewhat similar to the chitauri invasion. But the collateral damage! I went over the movie again and all I can say is that the death toll is through the roof. Superman was still holding back when fighting zod which resulted in a lot of unnecessary deaths. Yes all the bodies Val took will be used for his experiments, nope, he isn't a really good guy.

So send me all your feedback on the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Hit that **like** and **fave** button to support the story. Because "IN ZOD WE TRUST" (haha) have a great day everyone, until we meet again I am your…..ZOD.

PS I don't think Val could function in a relationship with anyone but himself, but maybe he'll try and just maybe he'll succeed.

 **VICTORY!***


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

"[Talking to AI]"

* * *

 **ZOD ABOVE ALL**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen ZOD, is an armor. A trillion dollar investment that proved its worth. It is the culmination of humanity's finest scientific minds directed at a singular purpose, protection." The charismatic man continued.

"Protection against extraordinary threats to humanity"

"Did you possess prior knowledge concerning the Invasion?" a reporter asked.

"Of course not. No, what we did was run calculations. Humanity isn't alone in the universe, we were bound to meet extraterrestrials sooner or later, but the question was, would they be as pleased to meet us?" He redirected.

"Would the suit be available to the military?" another reporter questioned.

"In the wrong hands, it could prove to be the decimation of mankind. No single government can or should be trusted with this much power. It would drive an imbalance that would result in catastrophic events"

"But then why should we trust you?"

"Well, we actually did make the world a better place. Even without the suit. So imagine the things we could and have done with it. We at Exel Corp are proud to have been helpful in humanity's time of need once again." He smiled. "And we will always be there when needed"

A thunderous applause sounded through the hall.

"Thank you all. I'd like to welcome the General to the stage"

….

The virtual screen folded back into the panel as the video feed ended. That was the third gathering where I got to talk about ZOD, which was some months ago. I went with the 'suit' story. Let's give the people something to believe in, something that's human and native, even if it's fake, something strong enough to contend with superman, and act as a deterrence. Of course, the general knows the real truth and so does superman. The only available visible video of the fight, was that taken by my armor, no one knows what truly happened during the fight apart from what I showed them, and what Lois published.

Kal is still on the radar, he's been talking about himself and motives on TV and yadda yadda. We've been talking, mostly about krypton and how it was like. I gave him some storage drives containing images and holos of krypton. And when he asked how I got to earth. Same as he did, but with a damaged drive.

Back to the armor.

What if someone tries to rob me? Haha, that'd be truly ridiculous, You do know there isn't actually a ZOD suit right? I am ZOD, and the demon child armor is called that for a reason. But I really did create a powered slimmed down exoskeleton, one humans could use, equipped with the 'flying brick' capabilities. It was my gift to them, when they need it, it will be here.

"Company-wide stocks have been soaring since the gala, sir. We are past an all time high, no, we are the highest, there's no room for us to go any higher, without establishing a state." Jane said scrolling through her tablet. "Val, you may not own the world, but you're a major shareholder"

"Good one, Jane" I turned my seat around from facing the clear windows.

I smiled at her, I enjoyed her sense of humor, it's one of her strongest points.

"Jane, I'll need you to clear my schedule. I'm going away for a while" I said slowly.

Well we were still dating but you and I both know that it won't last. Why? I shoot my load at the sun…from earth. No human can withstand that. I just do _this_ to indulge myself but it has no significant meaning for me. Yes, love isn't all about sex, if I wanted to, I could just poison myself with the right dose of kryptonite to make me pseudo human for a while(then there'd still be the speedforce), but to me, there's no such thing as love….it's almost sad right? But I don't know, what I don't know. I don't know how to love and that's coming from two lifetimes of experience, and I probably never will. I just don't have the capacity for that type of intimate trust. I'm an untrusting type of bastard. _Sigh._

I like having her around actually, plus she really does a great job of managing the businesses. Like the pepper potts to my Tony, And now it's sounds like I'm just using her, _joy._ I really do enjoy her company, but how long will that last? This is drama. I don't like it.

I'll have to take it slow, but moving on, I already achieved my aim for acquiring Kryptonian bodies and ships. It's time for the next phase of my plans.

She raised her head, her gaze on mine.

"Really? I see" she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm taking a vacation. Alone, don't worry it's just to clear my mind. I'll be an a minute away should any problems occur during my absence."

"Oh, OK then" She nodded, _sigh_ I'm sure she means, ' _Really, you're telling me this now? Here?'_ but I can't lie to myself. I am _bored_ of _this_ all of this, sitting around.

I read the stories of how people get reborn and turn out into heroes and all that. How they act as though the world is all sunshine and rainbows, heh, delusional bastards.

I am human at heart, I am selfish. Ever since I died and came here, I swore to achieve my dreams and aims I set for myself, I swore to never to die again, and there things that can still kill me, weapons that can make me bleed. I am a scientist and I was now in the body of a Kryptonian, I'm sure you're thinking 'hey maybe you can take a break nothing on earth can kill you'. Things can, I may be slightly immune to the effects of kryptonite but it can still cut me. But that's far from the point. I am a researcher, an explorer at heart, I want to explore, to learn, to discover and invent. And make myself stronger while at it. Not just sit around acting hero, I've built up an image so solid that if I called myself God, people would bow in worship. So it's time I acted.

I have made the world a better place. No, really, I have. The reason none of you hear me talking about Lex Luthor, is because there isn't one. He's dead, period. A minor accident when he was ' _drunk driving'_ after a college party, took care of that. Heh, what did you take me for a superman clone? I'm not that good at heart. And just look at Gotham.

After batman went dark, during the whole joker killing Robin, stint. I stepped up to the stage. I actually provided jobs, real paying jobs that basically crippled the need for crime. Vigilantes weren't needed anymore. Because criminals weren't around, since I helped families put sufficient food on their tables and gain advance Healthcare, all at the price of next to nothing.

Listen, I brought the level of healthcare to such a degree that Hiv/Aids and Cancer was treated as the new damn malaria. I advanced tech to such a degree that people had supercomputers for household devices.

Of course, for the crime families that I didn't actively control, I took out of the scene, without ever lifting a single finger. Deathstroke was an excellent mercenary, and couple that with the tech I provided him, heh, he was nigh unstoppable in cleaning messes. I especially enjoyed watching him while I had a boring workday at the office.

Heh, I look at the masses and their current state of life, and say to myself 'I genuinely made the world a better place'. But it's time I move on, not to the next adventure, but stage. Out there, somewhere is power waiting to be claimed, out there in the multiverse of countless realities are things beyond the scope of understanding waiting to be read, to be interacted with, dimensions beyond the fourth. Out there are beings beyond gods, thought based lifeforms and so much more. I'm not sitting around anymore. But first.

 **/X/**

In one of the basements of my mansion, I looked at the joker who was now just a bag of skin and bones. He doesn't even laugh anymore. How sad.

"Knock knock" I tapped on his head enough to rattle his brain. His eyes shot open in fear and he hysterically crawled away, his breathe turned ragged, tears poured out of his open eyes.

The joker, was truly afraid. He had gone through the worst nightmares ever invented, he regained his sanity and lost it so many times over the course of the many 'Sessions' he had with this man. He wondered if his victims felt the fear he did now. The gut wrenching fear, that caused cold sweat to permeate his body. The terror that caused him to shake and tremble. The nightmare before his very eyes, the devil in human skin. In all his life he had never prayed harder for the Bat to show up miraculously out of the shadows like he always did, and rescue him. But what walked out of the dark was a man instead. One with a harmless smile on his face, the gaze of his blue eyes like that of a hawk, more penetrating than that of the bat. It caused the joker to ball up, tucking his head deeper into his knees.

"Hello joker." The man said with a sick glee in his voice that caused the joker to flinch.

"I'm sure you're wondering what'll be today. The helmet of truth? no too messy. Ant drills? Too boring. Heh, get it _boring._

No, today my good jester. Today you are set free" the joker snapped his head at the man in shock. Was he really going to be set free, was he going to see the skies again. Was he going to be able to breathe fresh air and feel things other than pain. Joker himself was a genius, he knew such thoughts were far from the reality of his situation. But he had to hope. Heh, the joker hoping.

"Free from life" the man stated. Joker's eyes widened in terror. He turned to beg, he kneeled and tried to speak through his aching throat. He wanted to beg for another chance, he would never harm a living soul if he could just be given another chance.

"You want to beg? You want another chance?" he nodded at the words of the man.

"I'm sure your victims begged the same way. I'm sure all those children cried just like you are now."

The joker trembled.

"Look at me" the man said. Joker raised his head, he heard the familiar, terrible chirps, the laughter of electricity. Red strands of lightning danced on the man's eyes. Painting them a sinister red, the gaze of death. Fear personified, that man was the devil. Joker opened his mouth to scream. A beam of red touched his form, all he felt was heat. The joker turned to ash as did the ground below him.

"I can see souls" The man said as he raised his head, stared at thin air and shot beams out of his eyes. But these beam were almost transparent. Thin strands of red lightning surrounded the almost transparent beam as it struck thin air. An ethereal mass in the visage of the joker appeared and began to burn.

"AAAHHHHH!" A the ethereal visage released a shrill scream so loud, it cracked and caused whatever glass materials in the basement to explode. The joker's very own soul was not spared from the man's ruthlessness.

And thus was the death of a clown. The man stretched out his hand and drew back a condensed microscopic marble like ball with a metallic glint. He smiled and turned around to leave.

* * *

"Lights on" the soft purr of running machines sounded through the metallic corridors. The white brilliant lights, illuminating the chambers.

I walked into the lab, taking off my suit and contacts and putting on the lab wear, then performing all checks. I walked past various objects and devices that lined the walls, heading to a liquid geo interface.

"Hope, prime machine #12 for testing and implementation"

[Yes, sir]

The liquid geo interface split apart to bring a small glowing cubic box to view. It was an inch in all dimensions. I pulled out the marble like metallic ball I had been able to extract from the joker.

This metal was dionesium sium, a miracle metal that had rejuvenating powers. It's corrupted form made up the Lazarus pits. It was one of the reasons why the joker was so young in this reality. And it was bonded to not only his body, but his soul as well. But what exactly was it?

Remember when I said nth metal brought hawkman and hawkgirl back to life through reincarnations.

Well this was another form of nth metal, from what I could gather, only five forms existed, and when these forms are brought together, laws can be bent. But I didn't have all five forms, I only had three, electrum, dionesium and purified nth metal, neither did I know where in the universe the remaining two were, that was if they were the only ones out there.

When did I find out that I could see souls and affect them? After the iris in my eyes turned golden. My exposure to more yellow sun radiation had began to take its effect, I was exponentially more powerful now than I was during the invasion. My power levels were increasing exponentially, it was like I was turning into superman gold. And considering that I had microscopic yellow suns hanging on the roofs, I would constantly grow and evolve more. I made use of this world's ray palmer research to get those to work. I planned on acquiring different forms of solar radiation, yes, I'm looking at you white stars and quasars. All in due time.

But back to the dionesium.

The purest form of dionesium I had obtained yet was one extracted from Vandal savage. The man was an immortal because he got exposed to the meteor that carried it the metal to earth during the prehistoric times.

Moving on, what did I need these metals for? Well I was creating something I would like to call a miracle machine. This tetra-cube was something I liked to call the tesseract, that would power the said machine. I know, creating a tesseract should be impossible. Heh, not anymore, not when you have the mind power of a kryptonian under a yellow sun, and the speed force to top it off.

When fully completed the miracle machine will change **everything,** it would basically become a cosmic cube. With something as simple as a thought command. It will alter reality to your standards with nothing but your thoughts, do you need more explanations? This will turn the wielder into a God, simple.

To wield it isn't as simple as it sounds. No, not only do you need a higher level intellect, you also need the willpower for it, because it ran on the manifestations of such concepts. That's right, concepts can be physically materialized here in the DC universe. Just look at the lanterns to prove my point. You just needed the right tools to harvest it.

Trust me when I say, it took awhile to get here. I crunched calculations that would make any of the acclaimed geniuses drop to their knees in horror, no, that sounds too pale in comparison, I crunched calculations that could bring gods down. It took light-years in God perception to get this far, which would translate to less than a week in real time.

The octachoron cube spread out in a geometric pattern, it's dark, pure black center coming to view and with it the gravitational pull of the room increased to 300,000 times the level of earth's, they were minor metallic groans as the metals retained their structure, with increased masses due to the added ridiculous gravity. I slotted the round metallic pellets into their spots, inside the miniature artificial gravity well which held them in place.

An electromagnetic shield came to life cutting off the effects of the well and restoring the environments natural gravity. This was why my lab was on the far, far side of the solar system. The blue glowing plates drew back together, folding themselves back into a cube. The cube was now hovering over the table. The instrument readings showing that it was now functional. Success, for now.

"Hope integrate tesseract into miracle machine system. Keep mother boxes running at optimal settings"

[Connection to miracle machine in progress. Test #12 initiated. Mother boxes are stable, beginning integration stage]

Did I ever mention that I created my own mother boxes? The new gods and apokoliptians were able to make theirs so why couldn't I. All it took was a look to understand the whole schematic and reverse engineer it from there. Kal-El, was really putting his house to shame man, they were supposed to be the scientists. What the hell has the kryptonian been doing? Playing human, is what.

The tesseract was folding space around it in microscopic levels. I could see it. Four circular metal rings extended around it, blue and black electric chains danced around it.

[Integration in progress. Readings highly unstable, imminent failure expected, deploying safety measures]

"No, disable safety protocols" It will work. It just had to stabilize itself first but it would work. Or a black hole that would devour earth's solar system would be born.

It needs something more, vibrations. More vibrations, the song of creation. All things have vibrations, the atoms are always in a state of constant kinetic motion.

I pushed the speed force in me. Speed force clones created from my lightning ran about and vibrated at the frequency I needed them to. A song was being created, a song only few could ever hear. The song of creation. And in the background lightning rang and roared until it didn't anymore, at the speed of light, there are no sounds. But I heard the vibrations. Something was missing, something I could provide.

Shapes and colors began to form around me. Matter was being conceptualized. A meta-singularity formed and source energy materialized, channelled by the rings, wisps of dark matter ebbed into it, not antimatter, dark matter. It's important that you understand the difference. Because as the energy seeped through, I saw something in there. I had no time to dwell on it now. This was a critical process.

The veins on my neck became visible as I tuned my voice and sang a verse. "~~|~|~~". A Shockwave of energy spread out, and then an explosion of silence. Pure deafening silence. Parts of the lab were on atomic fire. A blue light shone in the center. A ball of energy that looked like a mass of carefully laid out equations, drawn by the hands of God. In the blue ball was a dense mass of metal flowing in a spherical circuit matrix.

The miracle machine was created. By my very own hands. This was more than an accomplishment to me. This was….a miracle forged by my very own hands. The ball flew into my open palm. The gravity Flux and force fields barely affecting me, but the same could not be said for the environment. It would right itself and then take on a more natural gravity.

I held the ball in my hands, a smile was etched deeply on my face. The songs of stars returned, the Flux stabilized. And my machine functional, even though it was still incomplete.

'Open doorway' I sent it a basic command. One it should - _bhhmm-_ have no trouble accomplishing. A blueish-grey round portal was created before me. I could see space warped around it. And on the other side I could see my destination.

…

Circular pods lined the white insides of the genesis chamber. In these biomechanical wombs were fully grown bodies of humanoid beings, they had a resemblance to humans, but with ash grey skin textures.

I slotted the miracle machine into to a larger system of circuits. The soft whirls and purrs of machines began. I place my hands over the large complex machine and directed my will at it.

'Bring them to life' Nothing happened…in the first five seconds. A colossal amount of energy was being sucked from the miracle core. The energy flew in thin air without the needs for circuits or conducting mediums.

It went into the pods, a blue glow began to light inside all the pods it had entered. Fluctuations of energy occurred as the pods shook and squirmed.

[Active Life signs detected]

What did I just do? Create a perfected doomsday army. Using the bodies of kryptonians as a baseplate. Some human DNA and synthesized daxamite DNA. In each pod was a fully grown body submerged in plasmatic fluids and Lazarus waters to aid in their birth.

Lex created an abomination. I was creating a perfect life form, it took awhile but I did perfect the process. They weren't large monstrosities that Lex's creation was. No these were going to be intelligent beings, who would serve my every purpose.

Why would they do it? It's the way they were created...no. Not like how the kryptonians did it. My command included the subcommands. The miracle machine was making their existence in such a way that it would never contradict mine and then grant them life. It was literally soul coded, for them to not go against me. When they would be born, they would create an imprint with the first life form they made contact with.

Like chicks from an egg.

Doing all this took a lot of juice from the machine.

I can see it dimmed now than it was earlier. I had to complete my machine, it would be in due time.

 _Burst! Splash!_ The first pod exploded in a mass of biomatter and fluids.

 _Thud_ The female humanoid landed heavily on feet in a bend. She slowly straightened her form, clenching her arms and looking at them. I saw the subtle movements of her limbs, eyes and ears, the soft breaths she was taking, examining the environment and her body as well. She then raised her head. Her unique eyes on mine. They sharpened to slits, and she dashed at me. I still stood in place, watching her.

She was testing the waters, seeing if I was who I should be. In an instant she was right at my face. Her height slightly lower than mine.

She reached out her cold wet hand and slid it across my cheek.

"Father?" she said in English, the languages I had mainly used in their database download. And then nodded again "Father!" she said louder with a happy tone, asserting it, and wrapped her hands around me. In a hug. She was strong. "Yes, my child." I said tapping her head full of white, platinum hair.

As if on cue, the remaking pods burst open, with the other creations bursting out. Performing the same examinations their sister and leader did.

She looked on at them, and they focused on her. It was like a wolf pack looking at their queen.

She then pointed at me "Father!".

"FATHER!" They shouted in joy and then all nine of them slammed into me at almost supersonic speeds. And they didn't let got. Ten grown ass women and men held and huddled on me like chicks under a mother hen. My life just got more complicated didn't it?

"Okay children. Father has seen you all. Now let's get you clothed" I said tapping the backs of those I could. And rubbing the heads of others.

They obeyed and gave me room, with silly smiles on their faces. But the first born still held onto my hand. I looked at her, and she looked back with clear eyes. Like it was all normal, like this was how it should be. She was sticking to me like glue.

* * *

In two days of being born, the children had reached a matured adult mentality. Their intelligence, was like that of Kryptonians. Meaning not only were they intellectual gifted but they also began to suck up knowledge like a dry sponge dropped in water.

In two weeks after that, they had fully mastered their abilities and learned to utilize it in creative ways. They didn't have a bioaura like I did, no, what they had was an electromagnetic aura. It was weaker than a natural bio aura, that was due to the process of their birth. It was a small price to pay. They made up for it in their physical capabilities, I mean what'd you expect? They are all doomsday level individuals. Their physical attributes was astounding. Another unique thing about them would be their bone protrusions and armor, it began to express itself a week after their birth. Most of them had it on their knuckles, and others on their elbows. But Vel-Zod, had it on her forehead, like an exquisite crown which matched her white hair. It was a natural show of authority, she was their leader after all.

Yes, they all came to me for their names. It wasn't an easy week, Vel was the one to choose first and she wanted nothing other than a V before her name.

I don't know when exactly, but a month after their birth one of them had been watching warhammer 40k, and he introduced the others to it, from that day on, they began treating me like the Emperor of mankind.

And here was a prime example of it. They stood tall in discipline, like straight mighty pillars. Each of them bearing the house crest of ZOD on the chests of their armors, which looked like slimmed down versions of space marines and in their hands were deadly weapons. Some held maces, others warhammers and battle axes. And in the forefront of them all stood Vel, her armor bore the house crest and a uniquely crafted insignia around it, a slim sword strapped to her waist. All the weapons were created from nth metals, their might was indisputable.

We were in the Sanctuary, a highly advanced all black and gold spaceship, intricately patterned circuits covered its outer shell. It was fully tricked out with state of the art phantom and concept drives, light years ahead of tech in this world. This spaceship could travel to the the ends of the universe. And if I needed to, I could apply my speed force around it to generate enough power for dimension travel and time as well. Like a cosmic treadmill.

This was going to be the first mission aka the ' _crusade'_ as they began calling it.

And they stood in order, awaiting my command, my words.

"I am glad to call you all my children. I am pleased with all of you. Because you all have put in your very best, I know you will never disappoint me. This is your first mission, but not the last. Show your might to your enemies and bring them to your feet."

"WE WILL TRAMPLE ON DARKNESS AND SUBDUE ALL WHO RISE TO OPPOSE US!" They shouted in answer.

"You my children are glorious"

"IN ZOD WE TRUST. IN FATHER WE MUST! FATHER LET YOUR LIGHT FOREVER SHINE! NOW AND FOR ALL OF TIME!"

 _ **BHMM!**_ They tapped their weapons in harmony.

I grabbed the hilt of a giant greatsword, laying before me. I took a moment to once again admire its craftsmanship, the intricate gold patterns wrapped around the silver. The children had pooled together all their powers to build this for me. They called it the sword of divinity, it was crafted very close to the center of the sun, with gravity beam hammers and boson wave generators. It was so heavy that it took five of them to be able to life it properly.

I won't lie, it was quite beautiful.

I raised the sword overhead and pointed it forward.

"Onward to victory" I was going God hunting. Specifically one in a hell world.

"VICTORY!"

[Ignition successful. Drives online and fully functional, all systems activated beginning jump in 3...2...1]

And thus was the start of the crusade to hell.

* * *

 ***BOOM! ZOD is back in full force! And he now has his army of Armageddon! All to hunt an unsuspecting God.**

 **Guess which one it is.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did don't forget to hit that like and fave button. (It really motivates me, for real) don't forget to leave your feedbacks and reviews, let me hear your say on things.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY, Till we meet again.**

 _ **Pool**_ **out!**

 **VICTORY!***


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

* * *

 **ZOD REIGNS**

* * *

Reality and it's laws. It changes when you get to the fourth world.

For example; Everything here and now took on a larger size, than it did in the normal dimension.

One of many quirks that comes with dimension hopping into a core origination point.

What I came here for was the real deal. Darkseid in his fullest, most powerful form. The real origin of all other Darkseid's, the spawning point of it all.

On the very edge of the of the fourth world stood Apokolips, a colossal titan sized planet. When I say titan I mean as large as earth's sun if not larger.

Hovering before my eyes in all its fiery, _wretched_ glory. Fires that provided it with light, for the planet had no sun or moons. The same fires provided it with torment.

The glaring fires shot off the surface in anger, the planet was screaming, no, roaring in wrath, it was vengeful. It was furious at the atrocities being done to it. I could _hear_ it all.

The dark barren landscape facilitating the agony and torture of its inhabitants.

I could hear screams and cries. I could hear it all. From the newborns lucky enough to survive to the last screams of dying mother.

Every second a thousand inhabitants are tossed into the fiery depths, alive or dead the results are the same. They are incinerated.

[Atmosphere breached] the shop penetrated the very veil that was the atmosphere. Before the ship an army of screeching parademons gathered in wait. Like minions from hell, they drooled nasty muck from their filthy maws.

A pale skinned giant spotting a mohawk, flew before the ship and pointed with his battleaxe.

" **You intruders dare** **thread on these lands! Your corpses will make fine flags! I Desaad will make it so!"** Desaad was furious! These impudent ones dared, had the audacity to step feet on his father's territory. He would turn them into another example. He would show them the might of Apokolips, and his father would be proud of him.

This little shit was too weak for me to acknowledge. I wanted them all together here. And, ah here they come.

Scantily dressed women, who look like twisted versions of amazonians on a poor horror movie budget were led by a _larger_ , elderly woman in a metallic one piece. (Well, I can't unsee that)

" **No, that glory will belong to granny goodness and her furies"** she said with a sneer, her voice uncharacteristically heavy. More parademons blotted the skies with her arrival.

Granny goodness laughed in mockery. ' _these fools'_ she called them in her head. The dared come to Apokalips? Ha! Fools indeed. Not even the New gods of genesis dared thread on these cursed lands without the lords permission. And they dared come here, brazenly so! They would join countless others in the pits of fire. The would feed the suffering that is Apokalips, their corpses desecrated and their skulls used as ornamental cups. She hungers for their blood, she would show the lord the power of her army. She wouldn't fail, she never has. Not like the failure Steppenwolf. It left a distaste in her mouth that he was still allowed to be general. Well, that would soon end, for today she would prove her worth to the lord. And he would recognize her value.

 **X**

From where I was, I could see the palace of the evil _god._ I could see his belittling gaze on me and my ship.

"Hope, clean the skies for me"

[Understood sir.]

 _ **VMMMMMMMM!**_

The hum like sounds of particle beans and gravity beam emitters filled the skies but for a moment. A white flash, like the shining light of sun was emitted from the cannons of the ship. And when the lights receded so did the parademons that once blotted it.

Not even ash remained. Desaad, Granny goodness and her furies had varying degrees of burns on them. As virtue of their thick skin.

"My children" I said almost silently.

"FATHER!" they answered with power.

"GO AND PURGE THE WORLD"

" **FOR ZOD!"** The ship shook from their thunderous roars.

Humanoid shapes accelerated in hypersonic speeds towards their enemies. All that filled the air was shrill screams. They said parademons are incapable of feeling fear. Well, they lied.

Angry red glares tore through the atmosphere. The sounds of flesh colliding at speeds it wasn't meant to resounded out. In less than five seconds, the furies were dead.

"FOR FATHER!" Granny goodness's still bleeding head was held in the grasp of Ironlion-Zod. I know that child's name sounds chunni, but that child was always the most zealous, I chuckled at his past antics.

"FOR ZOD!" The others responded and went on to decimate the fleeing parademons.

Vel-Zod was clearly toying with her opponent who was Desaad.

I shook my head, this was almost unfair. Damn, is this how villains with super armies feel. I mean, they were all doomsday level beings who had soaked in concentrated solar radiation, what else could I have expected.

Don't worry about the minions of Darkseid resurrecting. Not only would the nth metal weapons inhibit that, but the miracle machine also had a part to play in this battle.

Once again I turned my gaze to the evil god who sat on his throne. He cared not for the massacre being delivered to his minions. He just sat in his throne and watched with a disinterested look. It was my time to act.

* * *

I steadily ascended the steps that led to Darkseid's gigantic throne. His figure easily towering over mine even as he remained seated. The stony dark texture of his skin blending into the dark gloomy atmosphere of his throne. His eyes a demonic red, proving that he was alive and not just a weathered and cracked statue.

" **You dare invade Darkseid's priva-"** steppenwolf who walked out from behind Darkseid's throne was turned to a pile of ash, courtesy of my destructo eye beams. I didn't have time for side characters.

"Uxas the Farmer. How goes it? " I asked in ridicule. What? The guy really was a farmer. Oh I had many ways to defeat him. But there's something I want to confirm. If superman was truly serious, could he kill Darkseid in a fistfight.

His red glare intensified. His face turning into a picture perfect definition of cruelty and viciousness from that of boredom. The omega symbol on his waist came to live in pure angry red.

" **INSOLENT!"** The omega beams shot out of his eyes and took sharp turns in thin air.

Slamming into my open palm. I wanted to feel it. And how did it feel?

"Wow, that actually hurt" It did. It felt like a slap to the face, or a powerless kick to the balls. Heh! I imagine how superman would have felt, when he was so much more weaker than I was.

Lightning flashed around my eyes and I entered God perception. Time stopped. Not slowed, stopped. That's how fast I was going.

[Playing Venom by Eminem]

 _(I got song filled with shit for the strong willed._

 _When the world gives you a raw deal, sets you off till you. Scream piss off screw you!)_

With the music in my ears, I grabbed the frozen god by the neck and threw him through a portal that opened up behind him.

We were transported to an empty universe one before the its big bang occurred.

I slugged the god across the face, the hold of gravity didn't exist. He flew into the deep dark. I flew after him, dodging omega beams that followed behind me. He yelled in anger, the omega symbol on his waist flashed brighter. Red lines formed on his body. His arms covered in the same angry glow as his eyes. His size turning larger. And then he disappeared.

I raised my hand. Blocking an overhead strike, the omega effect still affecting me on a miniscule level. He was teleporting. A flurry of strikes were traded between us.

I punched him back. Flashes of red repeatedly flying out. His omega beams continually trailing on my form. Slamming into speed force armor constructs.

" **YOU ARE PUTTING UP A GOOD FIGHT FOR A KRYPTONIAN. BUT YOU WILL BE VANQUISHED!"** His heavy deep voice resounded through empty primordial space. He was talking about the various realities, his other forms were based in. Realities were superman always lost.

"Well, I wasn't raised a farmer" Huh, look at that, Darkseid and Kal-El were both raised farmers. Is it just me or is this the invasion of the crop boys. Hah.

Darkseid creates an army of clones out of thin air. They all rush at me with omega beams and blasts.

"Heh" lightning crackles as my hand disappears into it. I pull out the sword of divinity, stored in the speed force.

I held it in a double hand grasp and swing! A singular all encompassing arc of lightning shoots out towards the encroaching clones. The clones disappear in the silent explosion of light. Darkseid is pushed back and sweating? Heh, he was actually sweating. His purple suit of armor cracked and blackened. All his clones destroyed. I stashed the sword back into the speed force. And shook my head.

I know, I know, Darkseid was the biggest bad of superman's I should take him more seriously. Do you have any idea the number of times I could have killed this guy? I'm not joking, damn even batman severely wounded him. He isn't the biggest bad for me, what I see is a coward who stole a piece of incomplete primordial power from dying titanic gods, he was corrupted by power since he had never wielded such before, and he immortalized himself. No, superman made him immortal, because of all the defeats he faced at the hands of Darkseid. Forming legends of _le great sombre seid_ heh. This is appalling. What the hell were kryptonians doing?! Superman has been under the yellow sun of earth longer than I have so why was I so much more stronger? Let's leave out the speed force.

All I did was spend years going closer and closer to earth's sun, absorbing pure potent radiation for months on end, pushing my cells to evolve and as a result my body and powers, then performing sets of training regimens that were no different from suicide using various forms of kryptonite and red sun radiation, tempering my body under hellish conditions that I don't talk about and viola, powerful ZOD was born. And that's me not mentioning the various forms of solar radiation I had exposed myself to. Or the various _impossible_ machines I had built. Or the endless plans and contingencies I had formulated.

The simple truth is that I worked for my strength. I wasn't lazy or complacent about it, even when I could afford to be. Because I know that the DC universe is an endless series of ridiculous dick measuring contests. And I wasn't going to be part of the cycle. My power would be solidified, and I would explore and discover without being restricted. Now, my hardwork spoke for itself, and it spoke loud and clear.

I'm sorry if you were expecting a story where I suffer in battle against such a foe. A story were I go through a hard battle and barely win by skin of my teeth. This won't go that way because I was sufficiently prepared. And I wasn't an idiot, or a character in a play conforming to the whims of a writer. I was a person from earth origin. We were damn geniuses, with unbound imaginations. Not plot bound characters in a book. And I'm sure if anyone else from earth origin was in my spot they would make choices to strengthen themselves and not live like ' _friendship is all we need! So let's dance in a field of flowers and rainbows, holding hands and kissing ass'_ unfucking realistic anime characters…well most of us. The ones that have common senses. I hope.

"Uxas, have you seen it? Tell me, have you seen it?" I asked humorously.

His expression turns even angrier.

" **DARKSEID DOES NOT DIE!**

 **FULL OMEGA SANCTION!"**

"You will, Uxas, you will" I answered simply. He saw his future. Or rather, he could no longer see his future. I feel his telekinesis try to hold me in place. My bio aura slices through it. He smiles thinking it's enough, even if I was stalled for just seconds. It isn't. I don't let the blast hit me. I enter God perception, and watch it all frozen in place. I pulled out various rods from my belt and go to work.

" **ARGHH!"** he yells in agony. Radion rods are stabbed into his major nerve clusters. Radion was to the new gods and Darkseid, what kryptonite was to Kryptonians. I had too many ways to kill this God of evil. Is this how Saitama feels?

Both my hands are placed on his cheeks stroking them till my thumbs hovered over his eyeballs. I push my fingers against the soft balls of flesh. Embedding them into his eye sockets.

" **ARGHHH! AHH!"** the screams of Darkseid was music to my ears.

"I'll give you a good death" Darkseid is suspended by my left hand clasped around his neck. I raised him fully over my Head, my other hand holding his lower body, I bring his spine down on my knee.

A Shockwave is generated from the intensity of impact.

 _ **KRACK!**_ His back is broken, in the picture perfect move Bane delivered to Batman. (I caught that on video.)

" **URGH!"** he grunts in pain, his spine and eyes begin to reknit and heal.

Have you guys seen the movies or comics where superman or most times the flash performs an infinite mass punch? If you're like me then you know it's bulshit. Why? Because nothing survives infinite mass.

Picture this: An elephant stepping on a quails egg is an example of what increased mass can do to something of lesser mass, the egg is absolutely crushed.

Now imagine the elephant had infinite size (which represents mass here), it grew to be as large as the moon and it is still growing, the earth is quaking the quails egg is crushed to dust.

Now it's even larger than the earth, the egg is disintegrated, the earth is breaking apart and buckling under the mass.

The elephant is now as large as the sun and it's still growing, the fabric of space is bending, the planets are way! way! way! Off their paths, you can see them unravel and rush beneath the elephants feet where the pull is strongest, matter is breaking apart, the gravitational pull is too much, a black hole is being created light can't escape the pull, the sun is swallowed and now a singularity is about to be formed. And the elephant is still growing, it will grow till that singularity is fully formed and all matter or anything with mass in that local galaxy is swallowed.

That is just one example of infinite mass.

Darkseid's eyes are widened in terror. His body is frozen by the pull. The mass is too much for him to go against. We're falling downwards through space at close to light speeds. So when my bio aura and speed force protected fist passes through and disintegrates his upper body it doesn't stop, his whole body follows and then something expected happened. The reason why I chose this universe in the first place.

 _ **-FLASH-**_ the pure white light of creation sweeps over everything, the virgin pure radiation, rejuvenating me.

I caused the big bang of this universe. My actions created it and seeded it with speed force. And also a resulting black hole. A chain reaction of atomic explosions starts. Matter is being created. It's a song I remember. The vibrations are familiar.

My bio aura is almost visible now, it's like a translucent gold, it's advanced and evolved under the strain of the punch, my body was evolving further under the pure white light and explosions around us.

Darkseid is dead and his body utterly disintegrated to molecular atomic dust and although his soul is severely wounded I can see that it is still alive. This is where he runs and reincarnates in another multiverse or takes another form. _Not today…_ ….The soul was busily escaping ' _Whenever you're ready'_

 _ **CRACKLE!**_ A being wrapped in glorious armor held together by red speed force electricity, appeared with a bolt of celestial lightning. His very presence radiates power of great magnitudes, he is like a sea of raw awesomeness. On his chest is the symbol of ZOD with a red omega outline. His eyes a full golden glow with tinges of red. His hands had golden omega symbols on them.

He slashes the true soul of Darkseid. The curved bolt like blade of the red lightning scythe in his hands, tears through the visage of Darkseid like a blade through twine.

" **ARRHHhhhhh** hh!-" a shrill scream as terrible as death shakes the void of space and Darkseid is no more. The being sucks in the essence of the soul and devours it. I can feel the satisfaction flow into my soul with pieces of the omega effect. Darkseid is no more, the old God of evil had been truly dealt with.

"Took your sweet time" I said to him.

" **HAD A MINOR COMPLICATION TO DEAL WITH ."** His voice as powerful as his presence. Pure unadulterated power, he nodded as though he could read my mind. " **I AM."** he finished.

 _ **CRACKLE!**_ He disappeared in a celestial bolt of lightning the same way he appeared.

Time isn't linear. I knew Darkseid would be able to escape with his soul, should I defeat him. My beams could harm his soul but then he'd still be able to escape with damaged pieces of it. So what did I do?

I sent a message to my future self, any of my future selves, a type of message in a bottle if you will. For them to appear at these exact coordinates with death in their hands. Death in the form of the anti life equation and the black racer's scythe, the personification of death for speedsters.

How was this all possible? Time isn't linear, saying it's parallel would only be true to some parts of it. If I were to begin explaining it now, we'd need more than a decade to fully cover it if you don't have the speed force. In short I made use of that characteristic and had the miracle machine send the message through the speed force to a future me. There done. I know, I'm a genius but thank you for your praises.

What a great first crusade.

- _bhmm-_ I walked through the blueish gray portal.

* * *

The kids were being worshipped. People dressed in rags, skin and bones, walked through the lifeless bodies of parademons and knelt before the children. They stood like heroes above slain demons and oppressors.

In the core, innermost center of the planet apokolips was the omega chamber. The omega chamber was where the omega effect would converge after the true death of its host. It wasn't artificially created, it just came to be.

So imagine my surprise when I spotted a little shit trying to claim my prize.

A bald giant in gray armor, was trying to sneak into the center field.

He never heard me approach him. He was too focused on the power at hand, almost in his grasp.

A slap to the skull turned his body into a blood mist. All schemes are useless in the face of absolute strength.

"Stupid side character thinks he can claim my stuff."

Lightning flashed on me and my armor was disassembled. My fully naked body brought to view.

I stepped up to a red floating ball of energy, roughly the size of an ostrich egg. A bright but somewhat chipped omega symbol hovered above the glowing energy ovoid.

I uttered the words of power again. The vocal representation of the fundamental makeup of reality across the infinite multiverse in the form of an equation. The power over death. The power to subjugate sentient wills and bend, no, abuse matter to the wielders whims.

 **LONELINESS + ALIENATION + FEAR + DESPAIR + SELF-WORTH ÷ MOCKERY ÷ CONDEMNATION ÷ MISUNDERSTANDING × GUILT × SHAME × FAILURE × JUDGMENT n=y WHERE Y =HOPE and N =FOLLY , LOVE =LIES , LIFE =DEATH , SELF =DARK SIDE**

THE **ANTI LIFE EQUATION** , power over life and death and so much _more_.

A darkness mixed with threads of red began to coalesce over my open palm in the form of a matrix. My will was tested and was my might. I stood strong. The omega sanction was always incomplete, that was why Darkseid so fervently sought after the anti life equation. Not only for the powers it held, but because it would complete the omega sanction as it was always meant to.

Space around me was being bent, reality was turning into concepts, like the very tunnel of the soul stream I had once entered. Sound took shapes, colors spoke, numbers painted a 4 dimensional field of reality, branching into the 5th dimension.

The ovoids remained constant, as did I.

The anti life egg was like a reddish black writhing mass of equations and numbers. And the omega egg was a missing part of it that reached out to once again be conjoined.

I held both eggs in my hands and eased them towards each other, not physically, metaphorically. At these levels matter is all about concepts and imagination.

The eggs joined together, a larger one was created, a full bright, complete omega symbol appeared over it. I felt ultimate pleasure and satisfaction as the egg sunk into my chest. It's red tendrils wrapping around me to form a cocoon of pure power. I was being reborn, I was being evolved, I could feel it. I could sense in my innermost being. Power, so much power was coursing through **ME**.

Ripples were spreading out, what I did was never meant to occur. Darkseid was a constant in all realities and unrealities. As long as there was an omega effect, then there must be a Darkseid. What I had done, is alter the constant. The role was broken. And my actions were being set into the laws. I completed the omega sanction, I reunited it to the anti life equation. I held the absolute power over it. My actions, my doings were rewriting the fundamental laws. Before my very eyes I could see the source change. I could feel the vibration spread throughout the eververse.

 **/X/**

In the world of New genesis, the new gods felt the changes spread across reality. They saw the light that shone over Apokolips, the evil god was gone and something else was taking his place. They tried to peer into it, but the power was too strong, and then they witnessed it. Something too powerful to speak off, something that seemed like a part of the All-source. The all fathers heart, beat in trepidation and concern. The power was too much.

A very, _very_ powerful being was about to take the center stage.

On earth,

Kal-El felt whiffs and saw hints of ripples going out through space. He knew not where it originated or where it was going. But something powerful was creating these ripples.

The Amazon women of themyscira felt the waves of power. The immeasurable power that even Zeus didn't have. They sharpened their weapons and then they prayed. For whatever it was, it would fall before their might.

 **/X/**

When the cocoon receded I came out a new being. One born of ultimate power. Golden Omega symbols were etched onto the back of both my hands, my skin a tad darker tone. My armor was saturated in the omega sanction and it changed. It turned more regal, the golden ZOD symbol on my chest bore in it a pure red Omega symbol. Red Speed force electricity weaved into the armor like fabric, forming sections where it held it together.

I hovered above kneeling masses of people on the planet apokolips. No, no longer apokalips. I showed them all the defeat of the _undefeatable_ Darkseid, I showed them how I broke the God over my knee. And when they fully comprehended.

I pushed in me, the matter manipulation powers going to work.

With each step I took towards my palace, trees grew and the fires turned silent. The barren planet began to rejoice as it bore life, and something it never had before, water. Waters rained down from the skies above, and I could not only see and hear, but experience the feeling of the masses as they exclaimed in praise and wonder. As they knelt with their tears of joy being washed away by the rains.

The dead demonic hoard of parademons were erased and in their place, winged angels rose.

I looked above, in my golden gaze and the birth of stars began. Meteors bounded together to form beautiful moons which hovered above the planet, next to it's yellow suns.

Birds sang, animals dug through the fertile sands and appeared before me. Exotic plant life of all colors and functions took root and grew fruitful.

My throne was before a forever shining sun. My palace built around it.

My children knelt before me in their blazing armors of light. I WALKED, each step accompanied by the powerful pounding of their armors.

 _ **BHIMM!**_

 _ **BHIMM!**_

 _ **BHIMM!**_

Each and every gaze on this planet, no, Utopia. Could see me clearly.

I sat on the glorious throne _of_ pure solar radiation.

" **I AM ZOD** " The power behind my words were consolidated. It spoke into the minds of everyone present here and not. It reverberated through space and reality. The ceremony was complete.

" **LIVE LIVE THE SUPREME ZOD!"** They responded with shouts that shook the very ground. Each and every individual on Utopia, praised in joy.

* * *

The speed force, a pseudo physical realm of infinite possibilities. Where speedsters get their powers.

I was chasing after a black shadow. We had been at if for quite some time now.

Death was actually running from me. I shot omega beams from my eyes and stopped chasing it. The beams caught up to shadow and bounded it.

What was I doing? I was defeating death. Actually I already defeated death, well this version of it. The thing is, as long I had the full omega effect and the anti life, I can't actually die, even if time stops existing. I was here to make it official and take something I needed. I looked at the shadow, revealed to be a bones held together by speed force electricity. It screeched in fear and tried to back off, but I had held it in my grasp.

I was just borrowing its death scythe.

" **Desist I say"** my words affected it, it's grip over the scythe loosened and I held it. For that moment, I was death. Added to the anti life equation and I could truly see her, she smiled and waved. Her black dress swaying. She was cute, but I wasn't Thanos.

I flew with a flash of mighty lightning, to the coordinates my past self had sent me through the speed force, and with a flash _I_ appeared before me.

The lightning death scythe tearing through the soul of Darkseid.

" **ARRHHhhhhh** hh!-" His shrill scream accompanying his essence being sucked into my power.

"Took your sweet time" my past self said to me.

" _ **HAD A MINOR COMPLICATION TO DEAL WITH**_ **."** The power of death changing my voice.

I knew what I was thinking off so I answered shortly.

" _ **I AM**_ **."**

 _ **CRACKLE!**_ I disappeared into the speed force with a flash of lightning.

Giving death back its scythe and a soul, completing the bargain.

* * *

When I returned to my throne, I found actual gods waiting for me. Heh, gods, sounded so cheap. Everyone's a god these days. I wasn't one, I am more,

 **I AM ZOD**.

* * *

* **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **HOLY DAMN! THAT WAS INSANELY EPIC!**

 **WOW, I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ENJOYED IT.**

 **HIT THAT LIKE, FAVE AND FOLLOW IF YOU DID. AND REVIEW TO LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT.**

 **SO, ZOD IS NOW KING ZOD. KEK. THIS CHAPTER WAS CRAZY ENJOYABLE, MY GOODNESS THE NUMBER OF TIMES PEOPLE COULD END THESE GODS AND CLAIM THEIR POWERS IS ABSOLUTELY STAGGERING. AND WHEN I MADE FURTHER RESEARCH I FOUND OUT THAT ONLY REASON DARKSEID BECAME SO SOLIDIFIED WAS HEAVILY DUE TO SUPERMAN. KRYPTONIANS WERE AN INSTA WIN RACE, IF THEY JUST DID WHAT THEY HAD TO. BUT NOO, KAL-EL HAD TO BE USELESS.**

 **ZOD, ISN'T. THAT GUY IS BAD NEWS TO ANYONE HE HAS HIS EYES ON. HIS LIKE AN ULTRA POWERED BATMAN WITHOUT THE INHIBITIONS, OR DELUSIONS. AND HE NOW HAS A COMPLETE OMEGA EFFECT, FORTIFIED WITH THE ANTI-LIFE EQUATION.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY. TILL WE MEET AGAIN,** _ **IN ZOD WE TRUST.**_

 _ **HERO ~**_ **OUT.**

 **(Guess where ZOD goes to next.)**

 **VICTORY!**


End file.
